Balance
by keysha7280
Summary: After the events of Everything. Spock and Nyota try to find balance with being members of Starfleet and their growing family.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything part 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Nyota shot up in the bed waking me. Her breathing was heavy and she held her head.**

"**Your son is hungry." She said panting. "Spock you really have to work on them with this whole mommy mental thing." She continued swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. **

"**Nyota they are only 2 weeks old. I hardly think I can start training them now." I answered getting up with her.**

"**Spock something has to be done. They're babies they should cry when they want something not just bombard my thoughts." She closed her robe and pushed her hair from her face.**

**I held her to my chest and kissed the top of her head.**

"**I will work on it." I promised.**

**She closed her eyes and her body tensed. **

"**Great they're ganging up on me." She was on the verge of tears.**

"**I will help."I said pulling away from her.**

"**Thanks. Can you pull two bottles from the fridge and put them in the warmer?" she questioned softly and tired. **

"**Yes. I will be there shortly." I answered kissing her forehead.**

**She went back and forth between breast feeding and bottle feeding. She said it was to help me on the days I would be alone with them and when they're hungry at the same time. The bottles always had breast milk in them. She surprised me at how traditional she was being. **

**When I was in her room at the station I saw the cribs, baby bottles, refrigerator, bottle warmer, diaper bag, and diaper changer she had all of these things ordered while she was on the station and I had them beamed to the Enterprise.**

**I joined her in our living room turned nursery. I handed her Grayson's bottle. Gently I picked up Amanda and gave her bottle. I love both of our children but now I know the true meaning of 'daddy's girl' and 'momma's boy'. **

**Their personalities were emerging. Grayson was clearly destined to be a leader. Amanda is demanding. Nyota calls her a 'diva' I call her my 'princess'. In truth both babies are spoiled. They have us both wrapped around their fingers. Amanda gripped my finger tightly as she fed. Nyota sighed heavily and I turned my attention to her.**

"**Are you ok?" I questioned softly. The twins were on their way back to sleep and I didn't want to interrupt that.**

"**How many women before me have wished to have a baby that doesn't cry so they could sleep and here I am wanting my babies to cry. I just. I'm tired Spock." She almost cried but she didn't want to wake Grayson.**

"**I think I understand. They are overloading your mind with their thoughts." I answered.**

"**I don't know. I just want them to get my attention in ways other than going into my brain."**

**I stood and took Amanda to the crib and laid her down with a gentle kiss on her forehead. I took Grayson from Nyota and placed him in the crib as well also laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. **

'**I know the two of you can hear me. I need you to not try your best not to communicate with your mother through your thoughts. Please use your vocal communication.'**

'**We'll try father.' They replied in my mind.**

'**Thank you. Now sleep well.'**

**When I went back to the couch Nyota was asleep. I cradled her in my arms and carried her to the bed. Since I was now awake I checked on my plans taking place on Earth. I purchased a house and had my position lined up at Starfleet academy teaching advanced astrometrics.**

**Her parents were going to meet us in San Francisco. The ship that is to tow the Enterprise to Earth would stop by Vulcan to pick up my father. My father will come to Earth with us. I admitted to myself that I enjoyed fatherhood and family life. When I am on duty I am the Commander Spock that everyone expects. Emotionless and efficient but when I come home I am Spock father and husband.**

**With the three of them I am free to show and express things that I can not do with anyone else. I vowed to myself to make the emotional connection with the twins I never had with my father. I would be a different father to Grayson than Sarek was to me. **

**I am sure that father will be glad to see that the Vulcan gene is strong. The twins have human physical internal arrangement and their blood is red but their ears are pointed. I am still unsure if my father will accept them but he was behind my decision to be with Nyota surely he knew offspring would come from that. **

**My mother would have loved them. When she met Nyota during a short trip with father to Earth. **

"_**She's lovely." She said with a smile as she held onto my arm.**_

_**I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**_

"_**Spock its ok to like even love someone. She seems to be very much like you."**_

"_**Mother."**_

"_**I know Spock. Don't tell anyone right because she's still your teacher's aide and a student at the academy. Not to worry I will keep your secret as long as you want."**_

"_**Thank you mother."**_

"_**You're welcome." She laughed slightly as she thought about something.**_

"_**What is so funny?"**_

"_**I wonder what your children would look like if you had some with her."**_

"_**Mother Nyota and I are hardly at that point in our relationship."**_

"_**Spock you are the one who is not at that point in your relationship. I clearly hear everyone call her by her last name but you she allows you to call her by her first name. She also looks at you like she is in love."**_

"_**Mother." I scolded.**_

_**She laughed and held onto my arm tighter.**_

"_**Ok. I'll leave it alone. Where are we going for lunch?" she questioned.**_

**I didn't realize then how much those moments with her meant to me until she was gone. I promised myself that Nyota would never have to question my feelings for her and neither would my children.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**When we reached Ryan station I took the opportunity to stretch my legs. I enjoyed my shopping trip with my daughter. I brought her and Grayson lots of clothes and I knew Spock would frown but I couldn't help myself. Everyone we came across would ohh and ahh at her and say how beautiful she was. Of course I would swell with pride seeming as I had a lot to do with that beauty. **

**As they got older I could see Spock more and more in both of them. It was bad enough that Grayson was almost an exact replica of Spock and now Amanda was beginning to look more like him too. I went to one more shop before meeting Spock and Grayson for dinner. **

**I walked into the restaurant and saw Diane sitting with Jim. I did my best Spock brow at the genuine shock. Jim spotted me and waved me over. I had Amanda in an antique stroller with a car seat. Spock asked me once why I had chosen mostly antique items for the twins but I just I loved them. Everything I had chosen was from the 21****st**** century. Well their replicas anyway.**

**I wheeled Amanda over to the table.**

"**There's our Goddaughter." Jim called. He stood and hugged me.**

"**Jim, Diane." I replied.**

"**Please Uhura join us." He said happily.**

"**Oh no you guys look like you're um on a date." I countered.**

"**No we're waiting for everyone else." Diane answered and I saw Jim pout slightly.**

"**I'm meeting Spock and he's bringing Grayson. No one wants to sit with two babies at the table." I said sadly. **

**I had been feeling alienated from my friends lately. I didn't want Spock and me to be that couple. The one that forgot what it was like to hang out with friends just because we have kids now. I bit my lip in thought. **

"**Are you sure you don't mind?" I questioned.**

"**Uhura sit down with that beautiful little girl I want to hold her anyway." Jim countered and motioned me to sit down.**

**I sat down and Jim stood over the stroller and picked Amanda up. He held her in his arms and she cooed at him. **

"**Well there's Uncle Jim's little princess." He cooed back. She grabbed hold of his finger and laughed.**

"**You look good like that." I said with a smile.**

"**Like what Uhura?" he questioned.**

"**With a baby. You know you're not getting any younger Captain." I said with a smile and looked at Diane.**

"**You might be right Uhura." He replied also looking at Diane. **

"**Oh there you are." Sulu said with a lovely young lady on his arm.**

**Sulu sat down with the young lady at the table.**

"**Lt. Uhura it's great that you joined us. And if the captain can tare himself from our little princess that would be great cause I want to hold her too." He smiled.**

**I loved how our friends loved our babies. I guess they had special meaning for everyone. We were all young and fresh out of the academy and our careers were in full swing. I think the others were waiting to see how Spock and I would handle the stress and demands of a Starfleet career and parenthood. They didn't know that I was waiting to see how we would handle it as well.**

"**No way. Mandy is just fine right here with her uncle Jim." Jim laughed. **

**I closed my eyes as Amanda invaded my thoughts again. I put my hand to my head. **

"**Please Jim give her Sulu she really wants to play with him." I said softly.**

**Jim looked at him questioningly. **

"**Uhura are you ok?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine. Spock is working with them on this telepathy thing. But um until they have it under control I have to deal with it." I answered.**

**Spock entered the restaurant with Grayson in his car seat so that we could put him in the double stroller with Amanda. Scotty, Chekov and McCoy entered behind Spock. Spock was surprised that I was sitting at a table with the others. **

"**Oh and here's my Godson. Oh and his father." Jim said laughing.**

**After Spock attached the car seat to the stroller Jim picked him up much to the delight of Grayson. Spock sat next to me and our friends began to laugh and play with the twins.**

"**I hope you don't mind. I mean this could be the last time we get to hang out with them off of the ship. And it's been a really long time since we've been out with our friends…" he put his finger on my lips.**

"**Nyota. I find the situation agreeable. I too wish to." He paused and tilted his head in thought. "Hang out with our friends as well."**

**I smiled at him softly. We watched in amazement as the senior crew of the Enterprise and the best of the best at Starfleet turned into puddles of fluff around our babies. Amanda cried and I looked at Spock with tears of joy. **

**Jim was holding her again and he looked at Spock and I. Spock smiled and stood. He went to the diaper bag and retrieved a bottle and placed it in the portable bottle warmer. That bottle was an item I loved from our time. He handed the bottle to Jim and let his best friend feed his daughter. **

**While it may not seem like a big deal I mean Jim was holding her and she was clearly comfortable in his arms. Spock took things like feedings and actions he saw as bonding situations as private and things that he only wanted the two of us to do. Him letting Jim feed our daughter was a big trust moment for Spock and I know that Jim realized that as well.**

**Bones was holding Grayson who too was now crying so Spock prepared his bottle as well and handed it to McCoy. I sat back in shock but smiled. He was coming out of his shell. He was beginning to trust people. He came back to sit by me and kissed the top of my head. Everyone went back to talking amongst themselves leaving us to have our own conversation.**

"**I'm impressed commander. You are being really open tonight it's really out of character for you." I whispered in his ear.**

"**I am trying to find a balance. When talking to Spock Prime listening to him talk about his life. He struggled with our duality being human and Vulcan. He lived for his duty to Starfleet and Vulcan. I don't want that."**

"**But Spock you've worked so hard at Starfleet."**

"**I am not leaving Starfleet I am just learning how to balance personal and professional life. I something that Spock Prime never had."**

"**What's that?"**

"**I have a family and happiness. I have everything I never knew I wanted and I wouldn't change anything."**

"**Spock are you leaving behind your Vulcan beliefs? I don't want you to do that. You don't have to change for anyone."**

"**I am not changing just opening myself up. I will always be a child of both worlds. I just need to find the balance between logic and emotion."**

"**I'm right here with you Spock." **

"**I know. Thank you." He kissed my lips softly and everyone looked at us with huge smiles.**

"**Logically we have done more than kiss since Jim and Bones are holding the evidence." He said with a smile. **

"**Yes a lot more." Jim laughed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Nyota I hardly think you need to keep fixing their clothing." I said with a smile only she would notice.**

"**I guess I'm nervous. This is a big day for them." She said playing with both their noses.**

"**They are just going to meet my father."**

"**Spock we are going to Vulcan for the first time as a family. The one you chose to create. Spock this is a huge moment." She replied looking up at me.**

"**Are you ready?" I questioned as we stood on the teleport pad.**

**I held both car seats and Nyota held the stroller. When we materialized on the surface I quickly attached the car seats to the stroller. We made our way towards the hall of elders. I avoided the stares from the passers by. I heard the whispers and ignored them.**

**They were the same whispers I have heard my whole life. I know Nyota heard them too but she ignored them too. One of the things I love about her is that no one's opinion of our relationship matters to her. **

**We reached the hall of elders and stood in the recreation of the same spot where I turned down admission to the Vulcan Science academy. I stood there in front of the ministers again.**

"**Spock you have requested to have the marriage bond between yourself and T'Pring." The leader minister Saran stated.**

**I looked to my father confused. It was my understanding that he had taken care of this issue.**

"**I do." I answered.**

"**You were to marry T'Pring and conceive a child." Saran said with sarcasm in his voice.**

**My eye twitched in anger. I knew what was coming next. **

"**I chose not to." I stopped and turned towards my family. "I decided to follow my emotions." I replied with the same sarcasm.**

"**Spock every time you are before the elders it concerns your emotions. "**

**I didn't reply.**

"**You chose to be with a human and sire children with her instead of assisting your race in our time of need."**

"**I did." I replied with my hands behind my back.**

"**Spock are you a Vulcan or are you human? You turned down Vulcan Science Academy to go to Starfleet and now you chose a human mate over your true Vulcan one."**

**I tilted my head in thought for only a fraction of a second.**

"**Ministers my whole life I have been told I am not Vulcan because of my human mother. I am a child of two worlds. I am both Vulcan and human. I have not chosen one over the other. My true mate has chosen me." I replied. **

**I watched as one of the ministers shook his head as if shaking a headache. Grayson and Amanda began to cry and I turned to my family. Nyota looked at me and shook her head in confusion shrugging her shoulders slightly. **

**She picked up Amanda and I Grayson. I cradled my son in my arm and turned my attention back to the ministers. **

"**Spock you dare show those..."**

"**I warn you minister, be careful on how you refer to my children." I said sternly cutting him off before he made a mistake.**

"**They are mostly human and do nothing to help our race and our current plight. Marry T'Pring and we will forgive your accident."**

**I opened my mouth to speak but she spoke first.**

"**Excuse me but our children are neither accident nor mistake." My native language rolled off of her tongue as if she has been speaking it her whole life. **

"**Miss you are out of place! Spock you will control her!" minister Saran ordered and I lifted an eyebrow.**

"**You are out of place. Spock has been loyal to a race of people who treat him like he is something they stepped in. Why should he choose to be a part of a society who have treated him like an outcast since birth? He risked his life to save all of you up there and still you look down on him!" she scolded.**

**My mouth twitched in a smile as I watched her. Amanda squirmed in her arm and began to laugh which was followed by laughter from Grayson. I looked down at him and back to the ministers when I heard a thud. Immediately I locked eyes with Nyota who looked at me horrified. **

"**Amanda no!" she scolded in a whisper. "Amanda you stop that right now." She ordered. She stopped as she listened to Amanda's thoughts "Yes I know they are being mean to your father. You can not do that please stop." She whispered to our daughter.**

"**Grayson you must stop. It is not necessary. Be a good boy for father and be so kind as to release minister Sumac." I whispered to my son. **

**Minister Sumac was released from the hold of my children and they began to cry. **

**T'Pring came from the back of the room to speak.**

"**Ministers if I may."**

"**You may T'Pring. Do you wish to fight for Spock?" minister Saran questioned.**

"**I do not. Spock is a legend amongst our people. I have no desire to be married to a legend. I wish Spock to release me from our marriage agreement I chose another."**

"**T'Pring who have you chosen?"**

"**Stonn." She replied her posture straight and no emotion just as a Vulcan woman should be. "I want to be with Stonn and no other. Just as Spock wishes to be with his mate." She continued.**

"**This is what you want T'Pring?" minister Saran questioned.**

"**Yes ministers." She answered.**

"**Then if both parties agree the marriage contract is dissolved." Minister Saran said standing.**

**I looked to T'Pring and bowed my head in thanks. The hall adjourned to get Minister Sumac medical attention. I turned to face Nyota, kissed her forehead and smiled.**

"**Very bold of you lieutenant. Standing up to the Vulcan Ministers like that."**

"**Well commander I couldn't just stand here while they berated you and our children." She said with a smile.**

"**Indeed. I fear that the situation with the twins requires my immediate attention. We should get back to the ship now." I said with no emotion on my face.**

"**You would leave without me?" Sarek questioned.**

"**Father."**

"**I believe your mother would be very proud of you at this moment. It seems that you have a perfect mate in Ms. Uhura."**

"**Indeed I do." I replied.**

"**May I?" he questioned holding his arms open.**

**I placed my son in his arms and saw love wash over my father. **

"**Father I introduce you to your grandson Grayson Uhura Spock."**

**Nyota came forward with Amanda and placed her in my arms. Amanda curled into my chest. **

"**This father. This is your granddaughter Amanda." **

**My father's eyes lit up with happiness and sorrow.**

"**They are named after your mother." He said softly.**

"**Nyota wished to honor mother because she is not here to see her grandchildren."**

"**Your mother would be very happy as am I. Thank you Ms. Uhura for these gifts."**

**Nyota smiled and bowed her head. **

**As we made our way back to our beam up point I saw myself the one from the future. Slowly I approached him.**

"**Spock." He said cheerfully. He started to come towards me and stopped when he saw Amanda.**

"**It is good to see you once more. Spock." I replied to myself.**

"**You are babysitting?" he questioned.**

"**No. She is my daughter." I answered beaming with pride and joy.**

**He smiled at me and looked at the now sleeping Amanda. He noticed her ears and frowned.**

"**You came here and mated with a Vulcan female?"**

"**No. Nyota is the mother." I smiled.**

**He raised his eyebrows in shock.**

"**Uhura?"**

"**Yes."**

"**She is a beautiful woman but the Uhura I knew. All that mattered was her career."**

"**She and I are the same that way. I never thought I wanted fatherhood. Then I found out she was carrying a child suddenly fatherhood was all I wanted."**

"**Well Spock you have a long road ahead of you. Good luck. You have a beautiful family. Hold them dear."**

**With that he was gone. I walked back to my family. Nyota called the Enterprise to beam us up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Nyota**

**We stood there facing my parents each of us holding a baby. I could tell he was nervous although he would never admit it I knew. I walked towards my father slowly.**

"**Daddy." I said softly.**

**He smiled lovingly at me. And tears began to roll down my face.**

"**You go into space for a little over a year and come back with babies." He scolded softly. **

**I didn't say anything.**

"**Ny." He called me for short. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give daddy a hug.**

**I sighed in relief. My father embraced me as hard as he could but Grayson protested with a loud cry.**

**My father held his arm to accept my son into them. I hugged and kissed my mother. **

"**He is handsome dear." My mother gushed as she looked at Spock. **

"**Tell him to come over here he owes me an apology for getting my daughter pregnant without marrying her first." My father scolded. **

"**Uh his ears are pointed." My mother said with a smile as she examined Grayson.**

"**Daddy be nice." I whispered in warning to my father. "We really do love each other."**

"**Sweetheart he's Vulcan I thought they didn't have feelings." My mother whispered.**

"**Mommy. Number one that is a rumor. Number two he's half human. And number three we're family now." I scolded in a whisper.**

"**He's such a good baby." My mother cooed.**

**I smiled slightly at that comment about my son. Slowly I walked over to Spock and grabbed his free hand. I looked at him lovingly. We stopped in front of my parents and I smiled.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Uhura it is an honor to meet you." He said softly in my native Swahili. His voice caused me to tremble it always did.**

"**Young man. I am very displeased that Nyota has come back with babies." My father scolded and I stared at him.**

"**That is logical." Spock replied. "However Mr. Uhura I intend on marrying Nyota." He continued to speak in my native tongue. **

"**You better." My mother chimed. **

**Spock surprised me by gracing my parents with a real smile.**

"**Now hand over my granddaughter." My mother demanded with open arms.**

"**Please allow me to introduce my father." Spock said motioning for Sarek to join us.**

"**Ambassador Sarek is your father?" my father questioned in shock.**

"**Yes." Spock answered in his normal tone.**

"**I didn't know you were that Spock. The only Vulcan in Starfleet. The one they say is the best first officer in the entire fleet." My father exclaimed happily.**

**Spock's brow frowned together at my father's sudden excitement about him. Sarek and my father shook hands and my mother too busy admiring her granddaughter to do anything else bowed at Sarek and went back to Amanda.**

**The next day I got my commendation from Starfleet I was now Lt. Commander Uhura. The crew from the enterprise was there and everyone was happy but I really just wanted to be alone with Spock and the twins. I saw Spock talking to Admiral Pike and I smiled. He really did look you to Pike in a way Pike was like a father to him.**

**I couldn't tell what they were talking about but Pike punched Spock on the shoulder so I figured it had something to do with the twins. I was surrounded by the senior staff of the Enterprise being showered with congratulations. I suddenly realized that I would more than likely never serve with these people again. I felt an immense flood of sadness. **

**Spock locked eyes with me and I replied with a soft smile. When fall classes start he will be teaching several classes. Advanced astrometrics, xenobiology and advanced physics. The academy asked me to teach xenolinguistics and continue my work on translating Tordorian. I agreed of course. If I could not be in space doing what I loved then being planet side doing what I loved would have to do.**

"**So Jim when does the Enterprise take off again?" I questioned with slight sadness as Spock was surrounded by some of the top decision making Admirals in Starfleet along with the President of the Federation.**

"**We seem to be grounded for a while." He answered with a smile.**

"**Why?" I questioned surprised.**

"**Repairs and I think they're going to redesign the Enterprise. They haven't decided yet."**

"**So you'll captain another ship until yours is ready?"**

"**Hopefully."**

**Spock came towards us.**

"**Commander Uhura may I speak with you please?" he questioned.**

"**Sure. Excuse us gentlemen." I said with a nod to the officers I would miss.**

"**Sure we'll catch up later." Jim added and I smiled.**

"**I saw you talking to President Sakura earlier."**

"**Indeed you did." He replied with a small smile.**

"**What was that about?"**

"**Confidential I will not be able to speak of it." He answered.**

"**Who better to keep a secret than Commander Spock right?" I said with a smile.**

**Both his eyebrows went up.**

**In the days that followed I decided it was time to go try on wedding dresses. I found the perfect one the first one I tried on.**

**I chose the antique lace sheath gown drawn to its classic lines and understated sexiness. The color bordered on the color of cream, the v neckline plunged to the top of my stomach. The back had the same plunging v except it went down a lot further and the sides were accented by crystals for sparkle. **

**We hadn't chosen a date yet but at least I had my dress. My dress was ready on a warm Saturday the next week. My mother cried again when I tried on the final result of alterations. She cried when I first tried it on I was afraid what she would do when the actual wedding happened whenever that was going to be. **

**My mother and I waited for the dress as it was cleaned again and placed in the clear garment bag. The shop owner handed me a note with the dress.**

_**There is a hover limo waiting for you outside. The driver will bring you to the predetermined destination. -Spock.**_

**I looked at my mother suspiciously I knew she had something to do with this.**

"**Mommy what's going on?" **

"**Oh look there's the limo. Come on." She said pulling on me.**

**We drove for one hour and I couldn't hold back the smile that stayed on my face. We pulled up at the Vulcan embassy house. Diane was outside with Jim and the twins.**

**Jim had on his dress uniform and Diane had on an antique gold knee length dress. Grayson had on a white suit while Amanda wore a beautiful white satin dress. My father appeared behind them and I smiled he had on a suit similar to Jim's.**

"**Daddy. What's going on?" I questioned in tears.**

"**I'm going to give my baby girl away today. To a man who is clearly deeply in love with her." He said softly. **

**I couldn't stop the tears. I was rushed into a large bed room to get ready. After a long cleansing shower I was put into my dress with the help of my mother, cousins, and my best friend since I was five Kelly.**

**My hair was pulled into a high bun with a few curled tendrils left out to sweep my shoulders.**

"**Sweetheart here is your something old." My mother said handing me a black velvet box.**

**I opened it and a fresh batch of tears fell. It was the diamond butterfly clip that has been in my family for one thousand years and is passed from mother to daughter. Kelly placed it in the middle of my bun. I had my something blue. A blue garter. I had my something new in a pair of chandelier earrings I purchased with the dress.**

**I looked at myself in the mirror and was overwhelmed. **

"**Who better to keep a secret than Spock." I thought to myself as I looked at the beauty looking back at me in the mirror. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Spock

I stood there in front of the fifty guest with my dress uniform and my hands behind my back. My father watched over the twins who were quiet in their bassenets. I waited egarly for her to come down the asile. I was very pleased when Admaril Pike agreed to perform the ceremony so that Jim could be my best man. I was pleased as well when Dr. McCoy accepted my request to stand with me.

The music began to usher her in and I found the breath left my body. She was completely beautiful the only time she had been more beautiful was when she was giving birth the the twins.

She and her father began the slow torturious walk towards me. The glow from the candles that lined the isle bounced off her skin causing it to shimmer in the beginning darkness of the warm end of summer night. When they reached us. Admarial Pike as the question that has been asked quite possibly since the beginning of human life.

"Who gives this bride away?"

"Her mother and I do." Her father Akin Uhura said with a smile.

He gently laid her hand in mine. "You take good care of my baby." He said and walked away. With our hands locked we stared at eachother. She was the only other person in the room although I could hear Pike saying something about 'if anyone believes these two should not be married speak now or hold your peace.'

"Now if I may just take a moment to express how important this moment is for me." Pike said bringing my attention to him.

"Admaril?" I questioned.

"Spock since you have come to the academy you have been like a son to me. You are the son I never had. You impressed me and everyone around you with your intellegence and your quest for knowledge and to be the best. Now you are a very different man. You have a family now. I know that you will be the best husband and father you can be. I know that you will apply the same dedication you have for your career to your family." He took a deep breath and continued.

"With that said its time for the couple to say their vows. Uhura." He said turning to her.

"Wow talk about on the spot." She laughed. "But nothing I could put down on paper would truly express how I feel about Spock so I guess on the spot is perfect." She paused and let go of my hand to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Spock you are the love of my life. I know that there will never be another for me. What other man would do this? My love for you is endless and I know that there will be hard times but I know we'll come out the other side. I just want you to know that I am on this journey with you always." Her words were honest.

She stood there her tears falling from her cheeks. I reached my hand up and gently wiped her tears away. This earned me loud awes from the crowd to which I turned to with a raised eyebrow.

"My life has been spent in the pursuit of knowledge and acceptence. I built walls around me trying to live the Vulcan way. Then I met you. The walls I built came tumbling down. I broke all of my own rules being with you was illogical and purley emotional. I fell in love with you then being with you became the only logical outcome. I tried to be without you. The pain that caused I never wish to experince again. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted. With you I am awakened to life. I promise to be the husband you deserve and want and the father to our children that they deserve."

Her tears poured from her eyes and I wiped them again. I could hear sobs coming from the crowd around us but I kept my eyes on her.

"Do you have the rings?" Pike questioned and Jim handed the rings to him. "Uhura repeat after me." He paused and handed her my ring.

"With this ring I promise to love and cherish you forever." Pike said as the ring hovered at the tip of my finger

"With this ring I promise to love and cherish you forever." She said placing the ring on my finger fully.

"Spock now you. With this ring I promise to love and cherish you forever."

I rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"I promise to love and cherish you forever." I said softly then placed the ring on her perfect finger.

"Nyota Uhura do you take Spock to be your lawfully weded husband?" Pike questioned.

"I do." She answered.

"Do you Spock take Nyota to be your lawfully weded wife?"

"I do." I answered.

"Well then son. Kiss your bride." Pike announced.

I placed one hand on her face and the other on her waist and pulled her softly to me. Our lips connected and electricity shot through me. Our tongues danced in our familiar dance.

Before we could leave the twins were christened. The Uhura family priest performed the christening. I held Grayson and Nyota held Amanda. The words fell on deaf ears as the priest asked the god parents their questions.

I faintly heard when the priest congradulated Jim on being Amanda's godfather and McCoy on being Grayson's godfather. The same for when he announced Diane as Amanda's godmother and Kelly as Grayson's godmother. I just wanted to take my wife and begin our honeymoon.

It has been months since we were together last plus the added six weeks McCoy suggested for her recovery of giving birth to the twins. McCoy and Jim handed the twins back to us and we faced the small gathering of people.

"Ladies and gentle men may I present you with the Spock family." The priest said with a smile. The crowd applauded anc cheered.

The Spock family. I looked at my wife lovingly. My family. It had a desirible affect on me.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so glad you guys are liking the story so far. I hope i can keep you intrested. after this chapter i'll be jumping ahead about a year or two haven't decied yet . thanks again for the reviews. remeber to check out the spock uhura channel at youtube.

Chapter 6 – Nyota

Finally we were alone as we sat in the hover limo. My parents were going to watch the twins while my husband and I honeymooned for the week. I lay my head on his lap and looked up at him. He softly brushed the back of his hand against my forehead.

"I can't believe you did that." I whispered.

"Are you upset that I left you out of the planning?" he questioned.

"Not at all. That was the most beautiful thing you could ever do."

"I am." He paused and his head tilted into his thinking position. "Glad that you are my wife."

I sat up and straddled him.

"Say it again." I whispered against his lips.

He smiled in response.

"My wife." He whispered back.

My lips crashed against his in a hungry passionate kiss. I grinded my lower half over him as held his ear in my mouth. He placed his hand on my back drawing me closer to him as he suckled on my neck. I earned myself that low primal growl that I have been missing as I continued my slow torture of his ear.

He pulled away from me slowly.

"Nyota I do believe you told me never to touch you again." He smiled.

"I take it back I really want you to touch me." I whispered against his lips again.

The car stopped at the San Francisco Hilton. He dragged me out of the limo and we practically ran to the room that he checked into earlier in the day. We kissed the whole way of the short distance between the elevator and our room. His large hands were warm against my face we engaged in the complicated dance to our room.

Once inside he quickly freed me from the confines of my dress. He carefully laid it on the back of a chair. He did the same with the pieces of his uniform I was slowly peeling off of him.

All I could hear were the soft moans coming from both of us. Anticipation raged in my stomach. So much time has passed since our last coupling and I haven't really been feeling like myself lately. But at this moment he was making me feel like I was the sexiest woman in the universe.

Taking care of the ornament in my hair he set it free. I trembled against his touch. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck pulling me into him. The kiss was intense and passionate. He gripped my butt in his hands and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He slowly walked over to the bed and laid me down his body covering mine.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

He kissed my forehead and began his slow torture down my body. I grabbed his hair tugging it as he rained kisses on my body literally from the top of my head to my toes. Every inch of my body was on fire craving more of him, needing him. As he suckled on my bud I screamed out in pure pleasure.

"Sp…" his name lost in my pleasurable agony.

He kissed his way back up my body. He kissed me again and I tasted myself on him. He ran his hand back down my leg and I raised it wrapping it around his waist. My nails dug into his back as he entered me. My body wrapped around his like a well tailored suit. I couldn't tell where he ended and I began.

I cried out as wave after wave of orgasm hit me my body craved more of his perfect torture. His sweat soaked body glistened in its perfection. I forced him down onto his back. I mounted him quickly and rode him furiously. He placed his hands on my hips trying to slow down my hasty actions but slow love making could happen later. As another orgasm hit me I throw myself back. His hand quickly gripped my back.

I partially regained myself and continued on my road to his torture. My walls clenched around him again. A growl erupted from his chest.

"Nyota." He screamed my name which only pushed me over the edge and I took him with me. He twitched under me as his orgasm flowed through him into me.

He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled my face down to his.

"You were not supposed to do that." He panted.

"I'm sorry do you know how long it's been since we've..." I trailed of.

"Yes it has been…" I put my fingers to his lips.

I laid there in his arms sweat soaked and completely satisfied. In my husband's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat on our bed with my chest to my knees I have been crying for hours. I twisted my rings on my fingers. I looked around the beautiful bedroom I was sitting in and thought about how he surprised me with this house when we came back from our honeymoon on a private island in the Bahamas.

_We pulled up in front of the two floor house. It had clean lines something I would expect Spock to pick. It's a modern house square and mostly glass the true treasure I'm sure would be inside. We stood at the door and he swept me into his arms. I laughed joyfully._

"_Spock what are you doing?" I questioned laughing._

"_Is it not tradition for the husband to carry his wife over the threshold?" he questioned seriously._

"_Yes it is." I replied._

_He placed me on my feet and watched me run around our house like a kid in a candy store. I opened the door to the room he said was to be the twins' room for now. The ceiling had a light program running that would change with the time and seasons._

"_During the day the sun will appear and at night the stars that are customary for the rotation of the earth will be displayed."_

"_Spock is that the Enterprise in the corner over there?" I questioned looking off into the far corner of the room._

"_I wish for them to know where they were created and born." He answered._

_I smiled at him in response. "You created the computer program of course right?" I questioned looking up at him with a hand on his chest._

"_Of course." He answered sarcastically. _

_We made love that night in our bedroom that only held a king size bed._

More tears fell from my eyes as I thought about that night. I thought about the day I told him I was pregnant again.

"_Good morning." He said as he kissed me softly on the lips._

"_Good morning hon." I replied._

"_Daddy." Grayson who I was holding on my hip said._

_He kissed Grayson on the forehead. _

"_Daddy." Amanda called wanting her father's attention._

"_Yes Amanda." He answered standing over her in her highchair._

"_Up." She replied holding her hands up._

_Spock being Spock where Amanda was concerned he appeased her and picked her up. Holding her on his hip he walked the short distance back over to me. He let Amanda play with the collar of his black commander uniform. _

"_Are you feeling better this morning?" he questioned in reference to my battles with my stomach in the wee hours of the morning recently._

"_I have my suspicions about what's going on so I have an appointment today after my classes." I said with a smile as I stirred the oatmeal I was making for the twins._

"_Do you think you are pregnant again?" he questioned._

"_That's what the appointment is for. But if I am would you happy?"_

"_I would indeed." He replied with a smile._

_I kissed him on the lips lightly then as soon as our lips locked Amanda kissed him on the cheek. I looked at her and laughed._

"_Ok diva." I scolded. "Spock please put her in the highchair." I said softly._

"_Grayson come." He said softly as he held out his free arm for his son._

_Holding both of them he placed each one in their highchairs and walked back over to me. I put bananas and soy milk into Amanda's oatmeal. I put hers to the side allowing it to cool. I poured orange juice and slices of orange into Grayson's again putting it off to the side to cool._

"_Do you want some breakfast?" I questioned with a smile._

"_I do not. I must get to the academy earlier today."_

"_Ok. I'll see you tonight then. Should I make dinner?" I questioned with a smile._

"_Indeed." He replied with a smile. _

"_I hope I have good news when you come home." I said with a final kiss._

_He kissed the twins on the top of their heads and walked out the door. I gave them their oatmeal and sat with them. Since they're two they feed themselves and have been doing so since six months. I sat there watching them drinking some tea and snacking on crackers since my stomach didn't want anything else._

"_Mommy today I want to wear pink today." Amanda said rather sternly._

_I chuckled at her and took another sip of tea. "Ok Mandy. Grayson what do you want to wear?" I questioned._

"_Black like daddy." He answered with a smile._

_I ran my hand through his ear length curly hair. I stood from the table and went to take their bowls to the sink when they floated to the sink themselves. I shook my head and smiled. I took them out of their highchairs and they ran to their room. _

_After arguing with Amanda about not being able to wear her princess dress to school I finally got them dressed and Diane came to take them to school. _

_Later ….._

_The doctor confirmed my suspicions I was over the moon with joy. When Spock finally came home the twins had been asleep for a while. I myself dosed off on the couch. He knelt down in front of me and kissed me. My eyes opened to the lovely sight of his beautiful face._

"_Hey. I'm sorry I guess I was more tired than I gave myself credit for." I said softly as I sat up._

_He sat next to me and pulled me into his arms._

"_How was your appointment?" he questioned with his hand on my belly._

_I looked up at him lovingly and smiled._

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_That is incredible news." He replied with a huge smile and a kiss._

_As the months rolled by Spock and I took joy in decorating the new baby room. The twins would talk to my belly the idea of being a big brother and sister fascinated them. We were all very happy then that all changed._

I hugged myself as my nightmare replayed in my mind. More tears streamed from my eyes as that night tortured me again.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

I hugged my legs tighter to my chest as i relived my nightmare. I remember the date perfectly. It was January 25.

_It started like any other day. I woke up with his arms around me although he'd most likely been awake for at least an hour before me. He hand his hand lovingly draped across my belly. I turned over to face him. We kissed passionatly I wrapped my leg around me. He pulled me as close to him as i could get with my protruding belly between us. _

_I pulled away from him softly. He brushed the hair from my face. _

_"Good morning." he whispered softly._

_"Good morning." I whispered back._

_"Do you wish me to make breakfast?" he questioned still in a whisper._

_"No. I enjoy making meals for our family. You have to leave soon don't you?"_

_"Yes. I should be back in the morning." he replied softly._

_We stayed there for a few more moments just watching each other enjoying the quiet before the kids wake up._

_"Come lets take a shower." he said in a sexy whisper._

_Grayson and Amanda pounced down the stairs. I made their favorite banana pancakes and egg substitute since they refused to eat meat or meat products like their father. I got used to no red meat and pork and I could even live without real eggs but I had to have dairy, chicken and seafood. I sat down with them for breakfast as always._

_"Hey you guys Aunt Diane told me that you got mad at one of the other children yesterday and tossed him into the air holding him there for two minutes. You can't do that kind of thing it's not nice." I scolded._

_"Mommy he said something that was clearly illogical." Amanda pouted. _

_I was always amazed by their vocabulary my two year olds had a more extensive vocabulary than some adults. We knew they were geniuses. Spock was teaching them everything he thought they were ready for. They soaked up the information like sponges._

_"Ok well i am asking you to not use your powers ok." i scolded again._

_"Ok mommy." they responded in unison._

_My last class dragged on and i had been so busy all day with grading exams and teaching one of Spock's classes that i hadn't noticed until i sat at the desk that the baby hadn't kicked in three hours. I began to cramp it felt like labor. I went to the bathroom i had bleeding. Scared i ran to McCoy's class that he was teaching. _

_"Dr. McCoy." i panted._

_"Uhura. What's wrong?" _

_"The baby he hasn't kicked or moved in three hours. i wasn't paying attention i was so busy. Now i feel like I'm in labor and there's bleeding." i said rushed._

_"Ok Uhura lets get to the hospital. Where's Spock?" _

_"He went with Jim to the Riverside ship yard." i replied._

_McCoy scanned my body. He could not hide the look of horror on his face. The lights on the celling flew by as the staff at the hospital rushed me through the emergency room._

_"Len. What's wrong?" i questioned._

_"There's no fetal heartbeat." he said in a rushed tone._

_I couldn't say a word they all got choked in my throat._

_"Bones i need Spock." i cried._

_"We're still trying to get a hold of him."_

_"What's going to happen?" i questioned._

_"We will have to deliver."_

_"No. No. Len it's too early." i cried._

_"Uhura i have scanned you four times and i can't get a heartbeat on the baby." he answered rushed._

_Everything happened so quickly yet things were moving in slow motion. i was in full labor and Dr. Miller my ob was telling me to push. I delivered my baby but there were no cries from my child. I could hear the staff working trying to get him to take a breath._

_"I'm sorry Uhura." Dr. Miller said softly with sadness in her eyes._

_I shook my head no back and forth as tears flowed down my face like a faucet had been turned on. McCoy tried to calm me down but it was of no use. Last thing i remembered McCoy shot me with something then everything went black._

_When i woke up Spock was holding my hand. I looked around the room and began to cry again. He climbed in the bed with me and he held me._

_"I was hoping it was a bad dream." i cried into his chest. _

_His hand rested on my forehead and he held me as i cried. _

I walked into the room that was for the new baby that we didn't have. It's been six months since then the twins are about to be three. I haven't been much of a mother or wife since that day. I've been too wrapped up in my own depression to even plan their birthday party Diane was doing that for me.

I curled into a ball next to the crib. Now with the news i found out today i have to face the nightmare again.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews so far. I need more though I love them but I want to give you what you want and I can't if I don't know what it is. Thanks again and enjoy. Sorry this is a long chapter.

Chapter 9- Spock

I quietly crept through the house. Gone were the days when she would fall asleep on the couch while waiting for me to come home. I checked on Grayson and Amanda and smiled at the soft snores. I went to our room to find a vacant spot where she should be. I sighed softly I knew where she was. She's always there in the baby's room. My heart ached when I saw her lying down on the floor curled up in a ball.

I picked her up off of the floor her legs draped across my arms. Her face nestled in the crock of my neck with her breath tickling it. She stirred in my arms as I walked to our bedroom. She moaned in resistance to her body waking.

I laid her in the bed and went to leave as I always did in these recent days. The last time we slept in the same bed was 65.4 days ago. That night she came to me her body finally craved me. I could not think of that night for it would only lead to thoughts that my wife would not allow to come to pass. Thankfully I was brought back to the current moment by her stirring in the bed.

"Spock." She called softly in the process of waking.

"Yes." I replied to her sighing and turned to her.

"Stay please." She whispered and a quiet joy swept over me.

I sat on the bed beside her my back supported by the headboard. She sat up next to me and stared straight ahead.

"Do you ever think about him?" she questioned still staring straight ahead.

"Indeed I do." I replied in my normal tone.

"Do you think it illogical of me to still be grieving?" she questioned with her voice cracking.

"No one can judge how long another grieves. I suspect that you may never stop grieving but hopefully you will learn how to function again." I answered softening my tone.

"Do you grieve for him Spock? Do you grieve the loss of our son? Or does your Vulcan logic prevent it?" her tone was angry and almost came to a yell.

I turned my face to hers and placed a gentle hand on it.

"Indeed I do grieve our son. I grieve because I was not here when it happened. I grieve for what would have been." I said softly.

Her eyes spilled a fresh batch of tears. My thumb ran across her cheek to clear the tears.

"It wouldn't have changed anything if you had been here. I just needed you. I need you now. Sometimes I feel like you don't even care about what happened. That you didn't love him." She cried and fell into my arms.

"Nyota that notion that I did not or do not care for the child that we lost is illogical." I said keeping the softness in my voice.

"Illogical Spock. Our baby died."

"Nyota I am very aware of that. The immense pain that I feel over that loss I can not put into words. More pain than when my mother was killed or when I left you." I answered with my voice hardening slightly.

"Do you still love me even though I killed him?" she questioned painfully.

"What happened to our son was no fault of yours or mine."

I placed both hands on her face and brought it into me. I kissed her lips softly then her cheek and back to her lips.

"Sweetheart." I called her softly she loved when I used the human term and I live to please her.

"Sweetheart there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you." I continued.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"I have something to tell you."

I looked deeply into her eyes and she stared back at me.

"I'm pregnant again." She whispered her voice cracking again.

"I am very pleased Nyota are you not?"

"I'm scared Spock. What if it happens again?"

"Shh. Nyota no one can say for sure how something as complex as a pregnancy will go. But I am confident this pregnancy will reach its completion and we will add another child to our family." I replied with a smile.

I needed her to believe me. I was unsure of how much more of her depression I or the twins could take. Telepathically she was bombarding the twins with her negativity even though she didn't mean to. Currently we were in the process of working on them being able to block out others emotions and thoughts. They did well with blocking strangers but Nyota is there mother and her pain is all our pain.

I didn't show my inner sorrow because she needed me to be the Vulcan. But the human in me was in utter sorrow at our loss and now in utter joy at the possibility of another child.

I enclosed her in my arms and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I believe this is the portion of our vows that state for better and for worse are they not?" I questioned into her coconut scented hair.

"It can't get much worse than what we went through six months ago." She replied into my chest.

"Grayson and Amanda miss you. They do not care for my cooking." I laughed.

"So I noticed. I am sorry that it is taking me a long time to recover mentally."

"Nyota no one will rush you the twins will have to endure my cooking for a while longer if they need to or they can use the replicator although they're not fans of the replicator."

"You noticed that did you? They're spoiled. We live on all this land and with all the fresh vegetables and fruits we have planted its almost like living on a farm." She laughed.

When we settled into the house she insisted on a garden so that I could have fresh vegetables for my meals. The garden as she says took on a mind of its own. Before we knew it our greenhouse had expanded beyond both of our initial intentions. We had all kinds of human vegetables and some Vulcan ones too.

"They will have to get use to the replicators if they are going to be on the Enterprise with us." I added softly


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Spock

She sat up on her knees and straddled me. Being the creature of habit that I am I placed my hands on her hips.

"Spock what do you mean if they're going to be on the Enterprise with us?" she questioned with a huge smile.

"If you and I are to be on the Enterprise then it is only logical for them to be with us." I said with a smile tightening my hold on her hips.

"But…" she paused and bit her bottom lip. "Spock I don't understand."

"Admiral Pike suggested that Starfleet make some changes. New designs for the Enterprise were submitted. Jim being Jim refused to go back into space on the Enterprise without the best first officer and communications officer in the fleet." I answered with a smile.

"Spock please do not toy with me." She laughed.

I raised my eyebrows in protest to her comment.

"I went to the shipyard with Jim that night to do a walk through of the progress."

"Spock. I will never get over what happened to our child but with your help. I hope that I am able to cope." She said sadly.

"We will cope together." I answered.

She laid down on top of me and I restrained myself. Her head rested on my neck again her breath tickling it and sending shivers down my spine. She ran her fingers across the sections of my face she could reach from her current position. I wanted to grab her hand and flip her so that I was in control.

"Spock." She whispered. I kept my eyes on the wall before me.

"Yes." I whispered as well my voice heavy.

"I haven't been a very good wife to you lately and I need to make up for that." She began to lay kisses on my neck and face.

I closed my eyes to her sweet torture. She propped herself up on one elbow and smiled. She twirled her fingers on my chest and I sighed heavily.

"So I have a lot to make up for. And I think I know just where to start." She laughed sexily.

She straddled me again and pressed her lips hungrily to mine. One of my hands remained on her hip and the other drifted to the back of her head and I pushed her closer to me. She yelped when she felt me rise and she laughed breaking the kiss.

"Not yet commander." She ordered and then climbed off of me.

I am quite sure she saw the shock and disappointment on my face. She ran into the bathroom quickly. I heard the water running. Curious I went to the bathroom door which she locked.

"Nyota what is going on?"

"Spock it's a surprise. Just give me a few moments it will be worth the wait I promise." She yelled from the other side.

When she finally opened the door she stood there naked with candle light dancing across her body. She held her hand out for me which I accepted. She grasped my face in her hands and kissed me passionately and the kiss that had been ours since the first one we shared returned. It was the kiss that has been missing since the death of our son. I held a renewed hope that my wife would recover from her depression.

Slowly she unzipped my commander uniform slipping it off of my shoulders and letting it hit the floor. Next to come off was my shirt followed by my boots and pants until I too was naked.

"Get in." she ordered.

Following orders from my commanding officer I sat down in the bath tub full of bubbles and hot water. I had to admit that romance. Human romance was highly satisfying. She sat in front of me in the tub and leaned against my chest.

"I missed you." She sighed.

"And I you." I replied with a smile.

My arm wrapped around her still flat belly which held only the slightest bump.

"Everything will be fine." I whispered in her ear.

She turned her face to meet mine.

"I know. I know that in eight months there will be five of us in this family." She kissed me again and smiled against my lips.

"How about we have some mommy daddy fun time while we can." She continued.

She straddled me again and I made love to my wife that night twice. When we were completely spent she fell asleep in my arms happily and I held her there for the rest of the night. I woke up with a smile the next morning noticing her chocolate leg still between my own and my arms still holding her in place beside me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Nyota

It has been a month since the night I told Spock I am pregnant again and although I still had some fears I have mostly happiness. I looked out the window from the kitchen into the backyard and saw Diane and Spock finishing the decorations. It's hard to believe that my babies are turning three today.

I placed the last piece of fruit on a tray and began work on another. He came into the house from the side door in an attempt to sneak up on me so I played along. He wrapped an arm around my waist that now displayed a small bump. He pushed my hair to the side and kissed my neck.

"Do you need some help?" he whispered against my neck.

I smiled and turned to face him. He placed both hands on the counter trapping me.

"What kind of help are you offering Commander?" I questioned sexily.

"Lieutenant you are very naughty." He scolded in a sexy tone that others would never expect from him.

"Yes I am and you love that about me." I replied with a smile and my hand under his shirt.

"It is one of the reason." He replied kissing my neck again.

"I could really go for some naughty mommy daddy time right now but our guest will be arriving soon." I pouted.

"Agreed. However disappointing." He added and kissed me on the lips softly.

"Ahem." We heard from the door.

I peaked around his shoulder and smiled at Jim. Spock pushed himself up and turned to the door. I walked towards our friend and hugged him.

"Thanks Jim for coming." I said softly.

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "Mandy is my little princess of course I'd be here for her and my little fighter pilot Grayson."

"Well whatever is in this big box I'm sure Mandy will love it." I answered. "Come on there's a beer outside with your name on it." I added with my hand on his back.

I left Spock, Diane and Jim outside as I went back to work on my platter. Soon my house and backyard were filled with screaming kids and adults. Of course Amanda loved being the center of attention a trait I believe she picked up from her godfather. I watched Spock play with our son and take a deep breath.

Grayson ran back into the house into the kitchen with me. He was out of breath and I smiled at him.

"Sweetie. What are you doing in here your party is outside." I said smiling at him.

He looked so much like Spock with his curly hair that fell just below the tip of his ear. I handed him a strawberry.

"Mommy you're happy now." He said softly.

"Yes sweetie I am. And I am very sorry that I was down for so long. Do you think you can forgive me?" I questioned with a smile.

"Mommy that would be logical." He answered in his best Spock imitation.

I laughed at Grayson and tickled him. He wanted to be just like Spock and he was well on his way. I kissed his cheek and he shrieked in disgust.

"Mommy." He hollered.

"What Grayson?" I questioned laughing.

"That was illogical of you." He pouted.

"What was? For me to do this?" I questioned grabbing him and laying kisses all over his face while tickling him.

Mine and Grayson's laughter rang out through the kitchen. I carried him outside and placed him on the grass. When I did that he took off running for safety. Spock walked over to me with a smile on his face. I took in the sight of him in his jeans and a lightweight t shirt. I never thought I would see the day when he would wear such an outfit but fatherhood would not allow him much else.

"He looks like he is running for his life." He said softly and putting his hands on my hips.

"He was. His illogical mother kissed him and he is absolutely horrified." I laughed.

The day sped by so fast for me the next thing I knew everyone was singing happy birthday. I swore I saw Sarek get misty eyed. I helped the twins blow out their candles and I cut the cake.

The party was well attended the bridge crew for the Enterprise was there Sulu brought his wife Jennifer and daughter Ayame she was two and resembled Sulu. I also think she has a baby crush on Grayson she follows him around and kisses him it's so cute. The children from their class were there with their parents. All that could be heard in my backyard was laughter.

I grew sad at the thought that in a few weeks I won't be in my backyard anymore for a while to come since we will be on the Enterprise. My thoughts were interrupted by Spock's cousin Jonathan Grayson.

"Great party Uhura." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm afraid I can't take all the credit though Diane did a lot."

"You know. It's good to see Spock happy." He added with a smile.

I turned to him with my eyebrow up.

"Happy? A human emotion?" I questioned mockingly.

"Yeah happy."

"Well don't tell him he's letting it show. He thinks he has that under control." I said with a wink.

"I wouldn't say a word I just wish Aunt Amanda could be here to see him this way." He replied as he took another sip of beer.

"She is here." I answered.

He smiled and walked away. More time passed and the party was over people were leaving soon the house was quiet again. I stood in the kitchen putting things away while Spock carried the twins upstairs. He bathed them and got them ready for bed.

"Did you have fun today?" he questioned sitting on the chair in between their beds.

"Fun daddy is a human emotion and illogical." Grayson pouted.

"Indeed Grayson it is a human emotion and since you are mostly human you having emotions is completely logical."

I rolled my eyes as my husband and son went back and forth about logic.

"I had fun daddy." Amanda chimed.

"I am glad." He answered her.

"I want a party everyday." She added.

"That is illogical Manda." Grayson scolded.

"I wasn't talking to you Gray." She scolded back.

"Ok you are both being illogical." Spock scolded but he was the soft parent.

"Hey you two time for bed ok." I interjected as I stepped into the room.

"Ok mommy." They pouted in unison.

I kissed Amanda and rubbed my nose against Grayson's in an Eskimo kiss. Spock kissed both of their foreheads and smiled.

"Get some sleep you two. I love you." I said turning the light off.

"Love you mommy." They replied.

"I love you both." Spock said softly.

"Love you daddy." They replied again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as we walked down the hall to our room.

"I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you too. Now are you ready for that mommy daddy naughty time you promised?" he questioned as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Um I don't remember making that kind of promise Commander." I replied as I laid kisses on his neck.

"I see. Well then Lieutenant I have to do a mind meld with you so that you remember. Or I could just give you an order."

"Well you are my commanding officer and I have to do what you say so." I drifted off in my words as I attacked his neck and ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Spock

Just a note I will be using some bits and pieces of original episodes and changing them to see how different the outcomes may be with this crew and the twins on board. Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys.

It has been a long two months on the new Enterprise. Nyota compared the new ship to a hotel. Starfleet is conducting an experiment and my family is the main focus. Ten other families were chosen two participate in the experiment with us. The experiment is to test how ships with long missions such as ours function with officers and their families on board. Will Nyota and I be too focused on our family to maintain our duties to the ship? At the moment I myself am unsure.

In the past three years my focus has changed. Before my career was all that mattered and now, now my family is all that mattered. To look at me the crew still saw the emotionless, efficient, first officer and chief science officer. But all Grayson and Amanda saw was daddy. Nyota unfortunately had to see both and sometimes it made for nights on the couch.

Myself and six other members of the crew are on the way to study the Murasaki 312 which is a quasar like star that Starfleet wants studied. This mission of course will put a delay on the real reason we are in this sector which is to deliver medical supplies to the plague ridden Markus III.

With me on this trip are Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy and four other crewmen. Without warning the shuttle craft is pulled off course and I am sure out of sensor range of the Enterprise. Unable to gain control of the shuttle I managed to crash land the shuttle on the rocky side of Taurus II. As I check the equipment on board and think about the options the crew start become uneasy. I do not make the situation better after I announce the results of my calculations.

"If we are able to lift off we will still be too heavy to maintain a suitable orbit." I announced.

"So we'll get rid of all the equipment we can spare." Lt. Boma replied.

"With all equipment gone we will still need to leave behind three people in order to maintain orbit." I added in my normal tone.

"And who will choose who stays behind?" Boma questioned.

"Since I am in command I will make the most logical choice." I replied.

"I don't suppose we could just draw lots?" Boma questioned.

"I assure you Lt. I will make the most logical choice." I responded and walked away.

I could hear them talking as I went behind the shuttle to check more circuits.

"This missed something when putting his brain together." Boma said in a whisper.

"Not his brain Boma his heart." McCoy commented.

I must admit that shock struck me with McCoy's comment.

"I don't know how Lt. Uhura stays married to him or why she even married him. Do you think she did that just because she was pregnant with his babies?" Boma questioned and I found myself waiting for McCoy's answer.

"I can assure you Boma it was because she loves him. He'll probably never tell anyone but her but he loves her and their children." McCoy responded.

A smile crossed my face at McCoy's answer. I thought of her as I worked on the circuits. I needed to get back to her and our family. I shuddered at the thought of being permanently trapped her with these six people. I would be tempted to take my own life.

I was distracted by a commotion coming from the direction of where I sent the two other crewmen. I had Boma come with me to check the disturbance. We found Ensign Martinez with a spear through his back and Ensign Smith on the look out for the creature that killed Martinez.

I picked up the spear and examined it. It resembled a fulsome point found on earth. I made my findings known and that too caused Boma and Smith to yell in anger about my insensitivity and that we should strike at the creatures and kill them. I expressed my wish to not kill them if it were not needed. Smith and Boma picked up Martinez's body to bring it back to the ship.

I continued to help Mr. Scott try to get the ship working. I heard the noise of the creatures again. It sounded like wood rubbing against leather of some kind. I was joined outside by Boma and Smith.

"I still say we kill them." Smith argued.

"I agree. We owe it to them for killing Martinez." Boma chimed in.

"Yes for all humans have achieved you still have the senseless need to destroy life. Now set phasers on heavy stun and set yourselves at 10oclock and 2oclock. Fire only on my command and it will only be a warning shot."

"I still say we should kill them." Smith countered.

"Yes well luckily I am in command." I answered.

I had them fire their phasers and the creatures whatever they were stopped their attack. I had Smith stay behind on the look out while Boma and I went back to the ship.

Mr. Scott came up with the idea that he could drain our phasers so that we would have enough power to get off the planet but still would not have enough power to maintain a suitable orbit. We were still three hundred pounds over weight.

Boma went to check on Smith but he wasn't there so he came to get me and we both went back to the place where Smith was supposed to be. I sent Boma back to the ship while I went in search of Smith. I found him dead. Spear began to fly at me. I carried Smith's body back to the ship.

Now I was to use a human term confused.

"I do not understand. I have made every logical decision but still two men have died. We attacked them I was not expecting them to react this way." I voiced from one of the free chairs.

"What was Spock? With emotion?" Boma questioned.

Mr. Scott still needed an additional twenty minuets for the last phaser to drain. The ship began to shake violently. One of the creatures was trying to break in. Mr. Scott rigged the ship to cause it to be electrified. The creature relented.

It came back as we were burying Martinez and Smith. McCoy, Boma and I went on the defensive. Spears were coming from everywhere. A boulder fell onto my leg breaking it. Trapped by the rock I was ready to meet my end at least the others would get off safe.

"Go back to the ship!" I screamed at McCoy and Boma but being humans they didn't listen and acted on emotion.

They came and took the boulder off of my leg and helped me back to the ship. All nonessential equipment had been dumped off the ship. I started the ship and we lifted off. Only Mr. Scott and I were aware that we were still too heavy.

I held no hope because the Enterprise was now well on its way to Markus III. With all hope lost and Mr. Scott announcing that we could only maintain orbit for forty five minuets I had one more idea. I dumped the remaining fuel and ignited it. Now we could only maintain orbit for fifteen minuets.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the chapter mishap. Thanks for telling me. If you go to YouTube you can watch the actual episode I tweaked for these chapters. It's from season 1 'The Galileo seven' if you're a Spock fan (which I have always been) then you'll like that episode. The reason they couldn't regain orbit was because going through the quasar ionized their equpiment and they crashed onto the planet. Watch the episode it's really good bad props and all. Anyhow here's Nyota's side.

Chapter 13- Nyota

I was ok until we lost contact with the shuttle craft. My mind began to race. They've been lost now for forty eight hours. Galactic high commissioner Ferris made sure Jim knew we had only twenty four hours left to search for the missing members of our crew.

"I was against this delay from the beginning Captain Kirk and now you have lost seven members of your crew and if we don't leave soon…" the commissioner ranted but Jim interjected.

"I am aware of your objection to the mission commissioner. But I am in command of this ship. Starfleet wants all quasar and quasar like phenomena investigated. I know that the medical supplies are needed on Markus III. I will not leave my crew down there while I still have the time to look for them. I will not leave here until the last possible moment." Jim argued and I smiled to my self as I held my belly.

"Captain Kirk."

"High Commissioner Ferris three of those men down there are my friends and one of them has a family that I have to return him to." Jim said in almost a scream.

Commander Ferris and Jim both looked at me. I couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say really. The supplies did have to get to Markus III the people there were really sick. Taking a deep breath I continued to work on my console trying to make contact with the Galileo.

I have been awake for two days straight. I was beyond tired but I couldn't abandon the chance of finding my husband. I put my elbow on my console and rubbed my head. Commissioner Ferris walked passed me and stopped when he reached the lift.

"Ms. Uhura. I do hope that they are found it would be a shame to loose an officer like Mr. Spock." he said and the lift doors closed.

Jim walked over to my console and leaned against it in a slight seated position. He crossed his legs and arms. He sighed heavily.

"Are you ok Uhura?" he questioned softly so that only I could hear.

"Yeah Jim I'm fine." I answered just as softly.

"What about the baby?" he questioned.

"We're both fine Jim. Dr. Harper has been checking on me. I'm just worried about Spock and the others." I replied with a soft smile.

"You've been up for two days now you need sleep. When we find them Spock will kill me if he finds out I let you over work yourself like this."

"I'll make sure he keeps his hands only on me." I smiled.

He smiled and lifted himself up. He walked around the bridge checking instruments. We have finally been able to get the transporters working and we had search teams on the surface. The hours passed too quickly and the search teams kept returning empty handed. We had only five minuets left and Commissioner made sure we knew that. Jim took a deep breath and called in the second shuttle. The last of the search crews came back. One of the search parties lost a crew member. The leader of that crew said it was a beast that was at least ten to twelve feet tall.

"Sir all search parties are back." I said softly.

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. He just lost three of his closest friends and four other crew members. He had no choice now but to leave. Markus III needed those supplies. After taking a few seconds to recover he stood behind his chair holding onto it for support.

"Mr. Sulu lets go to Markus III. Normal space speed." Jim ordered.

"Normal space speed. Aye sir." Sulu replied with a smile.

I knew what Jim was doing but I was doubtful it would work. He was still hoping that before we completely pull out of the Taurus system to find the Galileo. Jim came back over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Uhura." He said softly with sadness in his voice.

I closed my eyes and held my top lip with my teeth.

"Um." I paused trying to keep from breaking down. "Space is a dangerous place Jim. We knew that when we agreed to come back into this. We came into this with our eyes wide open." I said with tears in my eyes still refusing to give into my tears.

"Still. I'm." he began but I stopped him.

"Jim permission to leave the bridge I need sometime alone I have to figure out how to break this to the twins." I said as a tear betrayed me and came down my face anyway.

Jim bowed his head and I walked away. When I reached our quarters I finally broke down. I knew he was still on that planet everything in my being told me he was down there and trying to get back to us. I held no anger towards Jim or the high commissioner Markus III needed those supplies. Spock would think it very illogical for us to risk millions of lives just to save seven. But for me his life was more important to me than any mission.

I now doubted our decision to come back. The amount of pressure that was on us was great. We had to prove to Starfleet that officers could function to the fullest of their duties while also caring for their families. I had to prove to Starfleet women that you didn't have to quit the service once you fall in love and think about starting a family.

When I found out I was pregnant with the twins with everything else that was going on at the time. One of the main reasons I kept it a secret was because women in Starfleet haven't been known to go the distance. It's common place that once a woman falls in love and starts to have a family she leaves the service of Starfleet.

"Starfleet looses a lot of good officers because of love." Admiral Pike commented once when we found out we were going back to the Enterprise.

It was true. So women in Starfleet have two choices. Stay on track with your career in Starfleet or have a family. Neither was an option for me. I loved my career as a girl it was all I thought about. But now, now that I'm a mom I wouldn't trade them in for anything. I had to make this work with or without Spock.

More tears fell down my face. I took a deep cleansing breath and looked at the photo frame on the table. I watched as the pictures of our life flashed before me. I stopped it at the picture we took a few days ago.

I was standing in front of him. He had his hands and lips on my ever growing belly. I was covered only with fabric covering my breast and a skirt he had only his pants on and the picture was taken in old black and white. It was beautiful we were beautiful.

The pictures rolled by again and I stopped it once more. It was the family picture we took at the twin's party. I was holding Grayson as always he's such a momma's boy and Spock was holding Amanda as always because she is most defiantly a daddy's girl. Spock and I engaged in a peck on the lips and the kids stuck their tongues out in disgust.

"You big over grown elf! I won't forgive you for this." I said softly to the photo.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This chapter is short but from both Spock and Nyota's points of view. They're labeled.

Spock

With only five minutes left before the orbit decayed and everyone in the shuttle screaming at me I tuned them out and opened my mind to my children.

"_Grayson and Amanda." I called softly. _

"_Father." They replied happily._

"_There is not much time. I want the two of you to know that I love you very much." I said softly._

_I knew if I had been talking out loud everyone in the shuttle would have died of a heart attack from hearing me utter those words. I was glad to be the only telepath on the shuttle at the moment. _

"_We love you too father. Where are you? Uncle Jim has been looking for you." Grayson said._

"_We are in orbit now but we will not be able to maintain it much longer we have only three minuets left. Grayson you are the man of the family now. I leave your mother, sister and new baby in your care." I said softly. _

They broke their link from me and I was confused.

Nyota's pov….

After taking an hour to myself I went back to the bridge. I couldn't sit in our quarters. The lift opened. Amanda and Grayson ran off of the lift.

"Uncle Jim. Uncle Jim." They screamed in unison and I rushed to them.

"What are the two of you doing up here?" I questioned in a rushed upset tone.

"Mommy daddy. Daddy told us they are in orbit but they only have. Three minuets left." Amanda cried rushed.

"Now they have one point three seconds." Grayson corrected.

Jim stared at the three of us for three of those seconds.

"Mr. Sulu main viewer of the planet." He ordered.

"There's defiantly something out sir. It's falling back into the atmosphere." Sulu commented.

Jim ran to the engineering console on the bridge and activated the transporter. A message came through on my ear piece and I smiled.

"Captain. Transporter room reports five beamed aboard safe." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Lets get down there Lt. Uhura." He smiled.

I kneeled in front of my son and daughter and cried. I pulled them into the tightest hug I think I've ever given them. I pulled away from them and stood.

"Come on lets go get daddy." I said grabbing their hands.

Once in the lift Jim called the transporter room.

"Kirk to the transporter room." He called.

"Yes sir." The transporter chief answered.

"Keep them there." He ordered. "I'm on my way." He continued.

"Aye sir." The chief answered.

Sorry for the short chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Spock

I limped off of the transporter pad. The others in the party hugged each other. I gathered my thoughts for a moment in all of the commotion. A medical team came running in and scanned all of us. Dr. Jamison ran a regenerator over my broken leg. The doors slid open again and there they were.

I pushed Dr. Jamison aside as Grayson and Amanda ran towards me. I picked them both up and kissed their cheeks. I didn't care that I was having a completely human moment in front of plenty of witnesses. Nyota stood by the door. Her eyes closed for a moment in relief.

"I told mommy it was illogical to think that you would not return." Grayson commented with a serious face and straight posture.

"Is that right?" I questioned him.

"Indeed daddy it is." He answered straight faced again.

My mouth twitched into a smile.

I hugged them both tightly. I relished in being able to hold them again.

"Father please put me down." Grayson demanded.

I did as my son wished and he ran to McCoy who picked him up immediately. Amanda wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. My forehead connected with hers and we shared what Nyota called an Eskimo kiss where I rubbed my nose against hers. She kissed my cheek and I held her for a few more moments.

"Amanda I'm going to put you down. Go over to Uncle Jim and McCoy with your brother." I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from my neck and looked at me intently.

"Are you going to kiss mommy now?" she questioned with a smile.

I kissed Amanda's forehead and smiled. I placed her on her feet and she ran right into Scotty's arms. I took a deep breath as Nyota and I walked towards each other.

I could see Lt. Boma watching us. I didn't care. I didn't care if the whole ship was watching. She placed her hand on my face and smiled. No words were spoken as we stared into each other's eyes. I placed a hand on her ever growing belly. Tears escaped her eyes and I wiped them away with my finger.

I brought my lips down on hers and we shared in a soft kiss. When we pulled away from each other we were aware of the audience we had. She playfully punched my chest.

"You over grown elf. You scared me half to death!" she scolded.

I raised my eyebrow at her comment. She hasn't called me that since she was my student and we had our first argument.

"Nyota being my wife does not mean you can insult me." I scolded.

"If you do that again I'll kill you myself." She cried.

I smiled at her and ran the back of my hand against her cheek.

"Understood lieutenant." I responded.

Jim walked over to us and smiled.

"Hey Spock I'm glad you're back. Now uh take Lt. Uhura home she's been working for the past three days." Jim said with a smile.

"Jim." I scolded.

"I wouldn't leave the bridge. Even under captain's orders." She said stopping me.

I looked back to her.

"Nyota that was highly illogical for you to do. You need rest. You and the baby…" I began and she stopped me again. She put a soft hand on my lips.

"Spock the baby and I are fine." She said with a smile and placed my hand on her belly.

"Go you two. I'll take Grayson and Amanda to Diane. Should I ask her to keep them for the night?" Jim questioned with a sly smile.

"No Jim just for a few hours." She answered.

I looked at her questioningly.

When we reached our quarters she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a passionate kiss. As we kissed we walked to the bathroom and she turned on the shower. Piece by piece our clothes fell off. As we stood under the water the kiss intensified.

I pinned her to the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I braced myself with both hands on the wall as I entered her and she took over. She rode me quickly her body rubbed against my in a feverish pace. Her walls clenched around me. Her fingers slipped against my water slick back as she tried to grab my back as her release gripped her body.

"Spock." She cried out and I smiled.

I used one of my hands to grip her waist and used the other to grip the wall. My pace was quick as my body craved its own release. My adrenaline was still on high. I felt her walls clench on me again and as her release struck her mine struck me as well.

"Ny…" her name choked in my throat as my seed spilled into her again.

I placed both my hands on the wall again to steady the both of us as he came off of our sexual high. Her legs dropped from my waist and I kissed her again.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you Spock always." She replied with a smile as well.

I pulled away from her slowly.

"Over grown elf?" I questioned smiling.

She softly rubbed the tips of my ears and smiled.

"Lucky for you Commander I have a thing for elves." she said kissing me and then she walked past me to get out of the shower.

I grabbed her softly from behind and wrapped my arms around her belly that held the newest addition to our family. I kissed the back of her neck and smiled.

"Well Lieutenant. You are misbehaving again and as one of your commanding officers I have to punish you." I whispered in her ear.

She turned around with a devilish smile and ran towards the bed. I chased her with a large smile on my face. She lay flat on her back looking at me lovingly. I kissed the tips of her toes and made my way up her legs, to her belly I rested my forehead there for a few moments. I continued my journey of her body. The body I was seconds from never seeing or touching again. Slowly we made love again.

Spent she lay in my arms. Her hair sprayed across my chest. Her head rested on the spot between my stomach and chest where my heart is. She drew circles on my chest and I smiled. She placed her head on my chest again and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love that sound." She said in a whisper.

"What sound would that be?" I questioned.

"Your heartbeat." She said with a smile and looking up at me.

I bent my head forward and captured her lips with mine.

"You know what else I love?" she questioned.

"No. Enlighten me." I answered.

"I love that wonderful Vulcan stamina."

"So I am no longer a elf?" I questioned teasingly.

"I didn't say that." She smiled.

"Hmm perhaps I should no longer share the Vulcan stamina with you."  
I scolded.

"Good luck with that Spock. You managed to hold out for three years but now that we have been at this for so many years now you could never keep yourself from me." She said cockily as she looked at me.

"It would be illogical to try. I certainly would loose that battle. I have once before." I replied smiling down at her.

I kissed her once more and she drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Nyota

"Kirk to Spock." I heard over the com.

Spock unwrapped one of his arms from around me and I shifted.

"Spock here." He replied in his normal tone.

"Spock I need you to take the day off today. You had a rough couple of days. Even though Dr. Jamison used the regenerator on you and you can walk you still need to take a load off. Spend the day with your beautiful wife. I don't need you on the bridge today." Jim bellowed through the com.

"Captain I…" Spock paused when I rubbed my leg again the key to that wonderful Vulcan stamina. "Understood Captain thank you." He finished and turned the com off.

He turned his attention back to me and smiled.

"How is your leg by the way?" I questioned with a smile. I knew that Dr. Jamison used the regenerator on his leg but last night was so amazing that I think he forgot about it.

"I am undamaged." He replied calmly.

"Really? Because last night. I mean…" I began but he stopped me.

"Vulcan stamina applies to more than sex love." He answered with a sneaky smile.

"Spock I have a question." I said propping myself up with an elbow.

"Ok." He replied.

"How come you didn't contact the kids before when you first landed? We could have found you days ago."

"I believe that the ionization of the quasar not only affected machinery but also their abilities."

"I see. They did seem different almost like they had headaches. But of course your son said 'Mommy you are being illogical. I do not have a headache.' " I said slightly mocking my son.

"I myself experienced headaches. However Nyota they are children and we can not exploit their powers."

"Spock it would not have been exploitation if they would have helped. They ended up helping anyway." I pouted but I knew it was going in one pointed ear and coming right out the other.

"When they were babies you wanted them to cry. I want them to enjoy their childhood. They are three years old and speak as if they are our age. They are advanced far beyond their years even by Vulcan standards." He said softly and I knew where this conversation was going.

"You want to send them to Vulcan still so they can be taunted." I roared. I stormed out of the bed and walked to the window.

"Nyota they must go. They need more training than I can provide." He said standing behind me and squeezing my shoulders.

"Spock."

"Sweetheart." He whispered in my ear and I knew he was playing dirty. Damn him he knew I melted when he said that.

"They are so special and they need the proper training to control their abilities. Mr. Scott is running out of computers for Grayson to take apart and put back together. McCoy can not keep Amanda from sickbay she sits there for hours with him learning everything she can."

"Spock will they even be allowed into a school on Vulcan? I mean they see you as a traitor there. I keep thinking of the torment they'll go through." I cried.

"They will be fine. We are not sending them to Vulcan tomorrow but maybe in two years." He paused and I turned to face him.

I took a deep breath. He ran the back of his hand against my face.

"He wants to be just like you." I said softly with a smile.

"He will be better." He said lovingly. "They will be awake soon lets get some more sleep." He continued.

His hands dropped to mine and he led me to the bed. I laid with my back to him spooned into his body. I was asleep before I knew it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Nyota

I could hear the door slide open but I ignored it. Spock let out a large gasp and a groan as the wind got knocked out of him. Grayson grabbed the top of Spock's shirt and was trying to lift his father up. Spock quickly put his hands up and began tickling Grayson. Grayson and Amanda both sat on Spock's chest and stomach trying to double team him.

I turned and pulled Amanda off of Spock and began tickling her. She threw her head back in pure enjoyment she loved to be tickled. My heart warmed as the sound of laughter came from my children and husband.

"Da… Daddy." Grayson laughed. He was laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath.

Amanda laid down beside me facing her father and brother. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Spock stopped torturing our son long enough for the poor boy to catch his breath. Grayson still straddled his father's chest.

"Daddy it is very illogical for you and mommy to still be in bed." He said with his serious 'Spock' like tone.

Both of Spock's brows went up and he looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry son. Your mother and I were very tired." Spock explained in his soft voice.

Amanda turned to me and smiled.

"We're hungry mommy." She whined.

"Ok. Well maybe if you ask daddy nicely he'll make breakfast for us." I replied.

Both Grayson and Amanda looked at me startled.

"No." they shouted in unison.

Spock and I were both taken back.

"Mommy if you wish to punish us couldn't you just sit us in a corner? Please don't let daddy cook." Grayson pouted.

"Grayson that is very rude." I scolded.

"Mommy can we please have banana pancakes?" Amanda questioned with those big hazel eyes pulling me in.

I took a deep breath and looked to my husband for sympathy and he held none. He just laughed.

"Banana pancakes coming right up." I rolled out of the bed and put my robe over my pajama shorts and tank top.

Grayson sat on the bed beside Spock who was now sitting up.

"The two of you go to your bathroom and wash up for breakfast." He ordered.

'Big soft over grown elf' I thought to myself as I shuffled to the kitchen.

All through my pregnancy I never thought I would be the arm of the law in our household. I pictured Spock as the firm hand. I was so wrong. My husband my Vulcan husband was pudding in their hands. I had Spock program the replicator to use my recipe for the pancakes but they still wouldn't eat them. So I made fresh pancakes while they washed up for breakfast. Spock showered and dressed in pants and a t shirt. We all sat at the table for breakfast. I watched my family in awe and couldn't wait to add our new baby to our family. Finishing my breakfast I rose from the table and whispered to my husband.

"Commander I'm going to take my shower now." I kissed his lobe and then the tip.

He turned to face me and I smiled devilishly.

"Lieutenant your are very lucky that your children are here." he scolded standing in front of me.

"You are lucky as well Commander." I replied with a smile. I kissed him softly.

"Eww." We heard from the table and we smiled against each others lips.

Spock and I looked at each other and smiled I rolled my eyes and turned to go to our bathroom.

I could hear their laughter while I showered and dressed and no matter how long I heard the sounds it was always welcomed. I sat on the couch next to Spock and we watched Amanda and Grayson play.

"What's on the schedule for today?" I questioned with a smile.

Being on a star ship doesn't really offer much to do. But we always found something.

"Our daughter suggested the music room so that she may play the piano." Spock said with a smile.

We held great pride in our children both of them have mastered the masters of classical earth music and were making their way through Vulcan music.

"Spock your children are truly your children they don't know how to relax." I said laughing and nuzzling my face into his neck.

"I disagree. I have indeed learned how to relax. They would not be here if I had not 'relaxed'." He said with a smile.

I scoffed and sat up. Then I felt something I welcomed and had been waiting for. I held my belly and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" he questioned worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. The baby kicked." I replied putting his hand on my belly.

His smile widened. On cue the baby kicked again. The com beeped again.

"Dr. McCoy to Lt. Uhura." His voice came through the com roughly.

"Yes doctor." I responded.

"You're late for your shot Lieutenant." He ordered.

"She is on her way doctor." Spock answered.

I looked at Spock with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes well it's also time for a detailed checkup." McCoy continued.

"Right Dr. McCoy I'll be there in a few." I answered.

Spock stood and helped me up.

I studied Dr. McCoy's face and blinked.

"I'm sorry Dr. McCoy did you say twins? Again?" I questioned in confusion.

"You heard correctly lieutenant. Twins again. Do you want to know the sexes?" he continued.

"Dr. McCoy you are positive?" Spock questioned with a slick smile.

"Why do the two of you keep questioning me?"

"I'm sorry Leonard. I am just confused. I mean twin don't run in my family and they're rare for Vulcan's. Back to back twins?"

"I know multiples are rare for Vulcan's however your children are mostly human." Dr. McCoy paused.

Spock turned to me and smiled. He bent down and kissed me gently his hand cupped the side of my face causing me to smile.

"I am very pleased by this news. I wish to know the gender of the children." Spock paused and searched my eyes. "If that is ok with you?"

I smiled softly at him.

"Of course. Dr, McCoy what are the genders of our babies?" I questioned holding Spock's hand.

"Two healthy little boys." McCoy answered and Spock's face beamed.

I sighed with relief at the words healthy. I was glad he said two little boys because I don't think Spock's diva would allow another little girl to come in and interrupt her relationship with Spock. I laughed as I thought about Amanda I already know that when she gets older Spock will have a hard time letting go of his little girl.

I can see it now Amanda bringing a boy home for the first time. What a show that will be. And just like any mother I will feel that no one is good enough for my boys. Now Spock will have three boys to contend with. I wonder if our new baby boys will be as intent on being like their father as Grayson is. Will these babies have powers as well or will they be a regular human like me?

"Dr. McCoy am I free to go?" I questioned as I held Spock's hand.

"Yes lieutenant you can go. See you in the morning."

I smiled from ear to ear as we walked back to our room. Amanda and Grayson insisted on going to school today so we had at least seven hours to our selves.

I looked at him entering our quarters in front of me.

"Are you happy Spock?" I questioned softly as the door closed behind me.

He stroked my face softly.

"Everyday." He answered simply.

"I can't believe we're having twins again." I said backing away from him.

"You are displeased?" he questioned confused.

"No Spock of course not." I said sitting down.

He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. Pulling me close he kissed my forehead and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He placed his free hand on my belly and began to draw circles.

"It figures you would make twins twice." I said with sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Explain." He replied softly still drawing circles on my belly.

"You over achieve at everything. It's only logical that your." I paused as I tried to find the right word. "It figures you would have super sperm." I said seriously.

"Nyota the notion that I have super sperm is…" he began and I cut him off.

"Spock. Spock it was a joke." I laughed. "We made one baby before." I pushed the immediate sadness away.

"I am surprised as well that you will deliver twins again." He added with the curl of his lips that equated to a smile.

"We have to think of names. You choose this time." I said with a loving smile. "I suppose Spock Jr. would be out of the question right?" I added.

He kissed the top of my head and we sat on the couch in the quiet enjoying the moment with four children I doubted we would have many more moments like this for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18= Spock

Meet Kahn

Jim has taken a landing party over to the earth ship I identified as the Botany Bay. There is no record of a ship leaving earth exist with that name from the late 1990s. Captain Kirk has taken Mr. Scott, Dr. McCoy and Lt. MacGyver (one of the ship's historians) with him to the ship.

The landing party beamed back over with one of the members of the ship. Apparently it is a sleeper ship. The people on board have been asleep for over 200 years. The guest we know now only as Khan has been released from sickbay and Jim suggested we throw a reception for him. Jim, myself, McCoy and Mr. Scott dressed in our dress uniforms.

For a moment my wife caught my eye. Everyday I watched as her body expanded to accommodate our sons. Now at seven months along she was more relaxed. She was talking to one of the other lieutenants. A smile crossed her face at something he said and he touched her belly.

My eye twitched in jealousy or anger or maybe both. Emotions are confusing. I pushed the emotion aside there's no need for me to be angry or jealous people always wanted to touch her belly. She excused herself from him and walked over to me.

"I am very interested in meeting this man from the past." She said looking up at me.

"I have not completed my research on him it will be interesting to hear his thoughts." I answered then Jim and McCoy walked in.

Khan walked in followed by Lt. MacGyver. Nyota was seated to my left and to my right at the head of the table of course was Jim.

"Let me introduce our guest for this evening. Mr. Khan." Jim said with a hint of curiosity.

"This is Mr. Spock. My first officer." Jim added with his hand directed at me. I tilted my head to the side in acknowledgement.

"The lovely lady next to him is Lt. Uhura." Jim said with his hand towards Nyota.

I became increasingly uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her.

"Captain forgive me. But is it wise to have a woman who is expecting serve?" Khan questioned and I saw the flash of anger in her eyes.

Jim went to respond when I looked at him and then back to my wife.

"I'm sorry Mr. Khan but being pregnant has not affected my duties to the ship or my captain." She said quickly.

Her speaking quickly meant she was angry.

"I did not mean to offend. But I can not imagine that your work is very efficient in your condition." Khan added.

Again I wanted to speak but she squeezed my leg under the table.

"I assure you Mr. Khan that if Captain Kirk had any questions in my abilities he would address them." She countered.

"Lt. Uhura is the best xenolinguist in the fleet. I am more than confident in her abilities. She is very vital to my crew." Jim added.

"I can not imagine that the father is pleased for you to be all the way out here in space carrying his child."

"I assure you Mr. Khan the father is more than accepting of her dedication to her job. She has found balance between family and career." I countered.

Khan looked at me knowingly.

"If you were my woman and carrying my child you would not be so far away from me." He said dripping with sarcasm.

"Mr. Khan you assume that my husband is far away. However he would never stiffen my growth. I have heard how women were treated in your era. You would have me put in a cage used for breeding. Am I correct?" she questioned.

"You misunderstand Ms. Uhura. Strong women in my era were appreciated but there were also women who were ideal for breeding. I believe I heard you were carrying twin boys am I correct?" he questioned and she shifted.

"You are correct." She answered sternly.

"Twin boys indeed your husband is a lucky man. In my time you would be cherished." Khan smiled.

"Mr. Khan I assure you that I am cherished now I believe that the captain had some other introductions to make." She countered and Jim smiled.

The doors slid open and Amanda and Grayson ran over to Jim. Nyota's eyes widened in anger. They knew better. But I knew for them to have come in here without permission they had something important to say.

"Uncle Jim. I must speak with you please." Grayson said sounding like me.

Jim looked at Nyota and me questioningly. I raised my eyebrow in response.

"Captain Kirk. Your Starfleet allows children on board a starship?" Khan questioned.

I saw recognition in Khan's eyes when he looked at Grayson whose curly locks did not quit cover his ears and the resemblance that he had to me. He noticed the resemblance to Nyota in Amanda and smiled but said nothing.

"Sure Gray. What is so important that you ran in here unannounced." Jim scolded.

"Uncle Jim you must not trust that man. He wants to take over the ship." Grayson whispered in Jim's ear.

"Uncle Jim she will help." Amanda also whispered in Jim's ear. Her eyes landed on Lt. MacGyver.

Jim and I shared another look. He knew that what my children told him was accurate.

"Ok well thank you. Mandy and Gray now if you would please go back to your Aunt Diane. I will see you shortly." Jim said softly.

Amanda kissed his cheek and walked away and out the door with her brother.

"I must say Lt. Uhura and Mr. Spock that your children are quite impressive. They are beautiful children." Khan said with a smile. We said nothing in response not allowing him to bait us.

As the night wore on I questioned him some more until I angered him by saying the wars of his time were to lump the human race under one rule like horses under one whip. Khan claimed sleepiness and excused himself from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Spock

After Amanda and Grayson's plea to Jim for him to be weary of our new guest he put armed guards on him and locked his door from the outside. Nyota busied us with going through shift reports. As she was handing them to me a communication came from Khan's room.

"Security to the bridge."

"Kirk here." Jim answered.

"Captain Khan has escaped."

"Sound security alert." He ordered.

"Communication grid down sir." Nyota responded.

Jim ran to the turbo lift only to find that it would not open.

"Jammed Captain." I announced looking at him standing in front of the lift doors. I managed to sound the red alert signal.

He ran to the bridge support systems station.

"Atmosphere controls cut off." He said somberly.

I ran to where he stood and made an attempt to override with no success.

"Useless they are on override in engineering."

"Scotty what's going on?" Jim questioned maintain his composer to the best of his human abilities.

"Captain." Was all that Scotty could utter and I heard him hit the floor.

"Scotty." Jim yelled.

"He is unable to answer at the moment Captain. Your ship is mine. I have cut off the life support systems to your bridge. Jammed up your exit routes. I am willing to negotiate." Khan called through the com.

Jim and I stared at each other neither of us would ever negotiate with a man like him.

"Flood all decks with gas." Jim ordered and I to do as he requested but that system was jammed to.

"Captain he was very through in his research of our ship operations. Every intruder control systems are inoperative." I responded.

"Contact star base 12." Jim ordered.

"Not possible sir every channel is jammed." She responded but continued trying to override a channel.

Jim sat in his chair and I stood behind him.

"Brilliant every contingency anticipated." I commented and then Khan came over the com again.

"Your air should be getting quite thin now. Do you surrender the bridge?"

"Negative." Jim replied.

"Academic Captain if you refuse every person on the bridge shall die. That includes the lovely and pregnant Uhura."

"I will not hand over my ship!" Jim said calmly.

I nodded my head in approval and went to my station.

We all continued to work on overrides. Nyota could hold out no more and she passed out onto the floor. I ran to her checking her pulse. She was breathing although barely.

*Grayson and Amanda. You must listen to me there isn't much time.*

*Yes father*

*You must go to the hiding place I showed you. You must stay there until we come for you*

*Father*

*Do as you are told! Go to your hiding place*

Telepathy was beginning to come in very handy. The hiding place was under the floor in our quarters but it could not be found by the naked eye. You would have to know it was there to find it and it was not in the ship manual.

"They have my ship! Only moments of air left now. Commendations recommended for Lt. Uhura, technicians first class Toole and Harris, Lt. Spinally and of course Mr. Spock. I take full responsibility." Jim gasped one last time then he fell to the floor.

I was the last one to fall because of Vulcan's thin air I was not affected until much later however now I am on my last few breaths. I awoke moments later to find Jim gone but everyone else on the bridge coming around.

I rushed over to Nyota and helped her to stand. My hands went immediately to her belly and I was rewarded with a kick form each son. I smiled in relief and searched her face.

"We're ok Spock. Amanda and Grayson?"

"They are in the hiding place." I whispered.

The lift doors opened and ten of Khan's men entered armed. They led us to the deck five conference room where they were hold several other senior officers Scott and McCoy among them.

They sat Nyota next to McCoy and me at the other end of the group. I could see McCoy examining her with her eyes and whispering to her.

"Nothing ever changes. Sure humans have had technological advances but as people nothing has changed in two hundred years." Khan boasted.

"Where is Captain Kirk?" Scott yelled.

"You. You are the communications officer engage the viewing screen." Khan ordered to Nyota and one of his men grabbed her. He dragged her to the head of the table to the communications section and forced her into the seat anger raged in me. I locked eyes with her for only a moment.

"Engage the view screen." Khan ordered and Nyota turned from him in defiance.

The one who grabbed her slapped her forcing her face to the table. I went to rush from my seat but her eyes stopped me and so did the men with their weapons on me. A smile crossed her face and I relaxed.

"I should have known that suffocating you together would create a special camaraderie. But maybe you will think different when you have to watch one of your own." Khan said with a smile.

"Now Ms. Uhura engage the view screen." He ordered and again she defied him.

The man went to hit her again when Lt. MacGyver's stopped him and turned on the viewer.

"Doctor I'm sure you recognize your medical decompression chamber. And I am sure you know what that dial means." Khan laughed.

Jim was in the decompression chamber and he was suffocating.

"Mr. Spock I need you and yours to help me and mine man this ship. I need you to find a colony that is willing to be ruled by us." Khan said assured.

"You mean you want help in finding a colony that is willing to be conquered by you." I responded.

"If any of you join me I will let Kirk live."

I said nothing. He walked over to Nyota as if he were stalking prey.

"I will also be taking the lovely Uhura she is a perfect breeding tool. She will bare me many children." He said rubbing his hand on her cheek and she laughed.

"Very sure of yourself Khan." She laughed.

I was confused.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"I would kill you first before I let you touch me." She seethed.

Khan smiled and looked at me. I tilted my head at her in fascination. I had forgotten how much fire she has in her sprit.

"I can see why you chose her to bare your children Mr. Spock her fire will serve me well and I will break her. Now do you and your men join me?"

We locked eyes again in the unspoken language known only to us. I said nothing in response. The view screen went black and MacGyver's attempted to turn it back on.

"It doesn't matter Kirk is dead by now." Khan said stopping her actions. Sadness swept across Nyota's face.

"Khan do I have to keep watching this?" MacGyver's questioned.

"No but I had hoped you would be stronger." He replied to her and she walked out of the room.

"One by one each of you will die. Mr. Spock you're next." Khan ordered.

One of his men grabbed my arm pulled me to my feet. Nyota closed her eyes and I closed mine. A code that we used in situations like this as a form of expressing our love for one another.

Before walking into sick bay I devised a plan I knew that including the one escorting me to my death there would be another guard with the chamber. When I walked in I glanced to the side and saw Jim. I walked in further until Jim was behind the guard when I turned I used the nerve pinch on him.

"Captain I am pleased to see you however surprised." I said with a slight smile.

"It's good to be seen Spock." He said as he handed me a phaser.

"We need to flood all the decks but this one with gas." He ordered. I nodded in response and ran the opposite way.

I got the gas into the vents on the ship. All the vents except engineering that vent had been sealed off by whoever was in there.

Scotty called me on the com and I answered.

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock where is the captain?"

"He is on his way to engineering. The vent there was closed. We need to reclaim the ship meet me in the armory." I ordered.

Jim fought with Khan in engineering while I and the members of security took back the ship from Khan's men.

Jim decided not to press charges on Khan and his people but instead leave them on an uninhabited planet Citi Alpha 4. Instead of facing court-martial Lt. MacGyver's chose to go to the planet with Khan. I have a feeling of foreboding about Jim's choice.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Nyota

I have to say that this and the next chapter contain parts of an episode from the second season called the 'apple' it's a great Spock episode.

For the last two months it has been quite. We have busied ourselves with star mapping and exploring. I was beginning to become increasingly more uncomfortable as our sons rearranged themselves for birth. Grayson's and Amanda's excitement has peaked and so has the crew's I believe they have a pool going betting on when I will give birth.

Jim, myself, McCoy, Chekov, Spock and four other crew members joined beamed down to a planet that seemed to be a paradise.

"It's beautiful." I whispered to Jim who looked at me and smiled.

"Almost like the garden of Eden." He added.

Spock went with another since officer to scan some of the vegetation. Jim's communicator went off.

"Kirk here." He answered.

"Captain. This is Maynard."

"Go ahead." Jim replied.

"Well sir Michaels and I were getting some samples of the plants and the thorns shot at him. I think he's dead sir."

"On my way. McCoy." Jim said as we ran over to Maynard and Michaels locations. We were joined by the others.

Spock studied the flower. The next thing I knew Spock was on the ground with the thorns in his chest. My heart felt like it stopped. I don't remember breathing until he woke up. He sat up and McCoy had his normal look of astonishment on his face.

"How are you feeling?" McCoy questioned.

"Well like most of your cures this one is turning my stomach however I am uninjured."

"Well if it wasn't for your green blood it wouldn't be turning your stomach." McCoy countered.

"I could have moved myself you know." Jim said calmly.

"If you wish I will not do that again." Spock said sarcastically.

Jim pulled Spock to him and called the rest of us to come closer.

"Keep an eye open something or someone is watching us." Jim said in a whisper.

We all nodded in silence. We separated I went with Dr. McCoy and Spock with Jim. Chekov went off with his new lady friend a yeoman named Patricia. A few more steps were taken and then where two minutes ago there were no clouds now it was about to rain. A lighting bolt struck security officer Somers. All that was left of him was a pile of ashes.

"He's dead Jim." McCoy said from the side of me.

We all looked at him curiously because clearly the man was dead we saw it happen. I stared at the bush behind Jim I could hear whatever it was breathing. Jim and Spock quietly followed my eyes and prepared themselves.

Spock and Jim attacked the slightly orange man behind the bushes. He had what looked to be antennas coming from behind both his ears. Jim punched him and he fell to the ground then began to cry.

Both Spock's eyebrows and everyone else still alive in the landing party eyebrows went up as well. Jim stepped back in shock.

"You hit me." The man cried holding his face where Jim struck him.

"Yes I did. Why are you following us?" Jim questioned.

"I am a feeder of Vaal he told me to come here and watch you." The man answered no longer holding his face.

"Vaal. Is he your leader?" Jim questioned.

"Yes. Come I will take you to the village." He said turning his back to us and Jim cautiously followed.

As we walked to the village Spock told me that the Enterprise was in trouble and that their orbit would decay in about 48 hours. There was an energy strain on the ship and it was coming from the planet surface we had to find out what it was. But I didn't think I would be helping this trip. I felt like I was in labor and I would keep it to myself for as long as I could. I could not have all attention on me distracting the key members of the landing party.

We stopped at the village and the thirty inhabitants came out of their huts to meet us.

"Lt. Uhura have you noticed anything?" Patricia questioned.

I looked around and noticed what she was referring to.

"No children." I answered shocked. I looked around again.

"Excuse me where are the children?" I questioned and the natives stared at me.

"What is a child?" One of the women questioned.

"You know when a male and a female have feelings for each other they umm." I added suddenly embarrassed.

We stared at one another surely these people knew what children where.

"Little ones." Jim answered with his hand below his waist as a sign for someone short.

"There aren't any old people either." Patricia added.

"Where are your elderly?" Jim questioned.

"Captain you use words we do not understand. Children and elderly. Come you must eat. I will show you where you will stay the night." The man we knew now as Akuta said breaking my thoughts.

I stood outside of the hut they put us in and everyone was staring at me. One of the women came up to me and placed her hand on my belly. Each of my sons rewarded her with a strong kick.

"What was that?" she questioned backing away from me.

"I'm pregnant. I will have a baby. Has no one here ever had a baby?" I replied and questioned.

"Oh replacements. No we have no need for replacements Vaal makes sure we have everything we need." She answered and I tilted my head in question.

"My name is Uhura." I said changing the subject.

"I am called Sayana." She answered and I smiled at her.

I crumbled over in pain and I gripped the side of the hut. I cried out in pain. McCoy and Sayana helped me into the hut.

"Uhura what's wrong?" McCoy questioned.

"I think Kelly is going to win that pool. She had some credits on today and tomorrow." I answered in short burst as the intensity of Vulcan birth hit me.

"No Lieutenant you can't give birth now all my equipment is on the ship." McCoy yelled at me.

I cut my eyes at him and smiled.

"Well doctor I don't really have a say in this." I panted again.

"Ok then." He said calmly then he put his mouth to my belly. "Listen you two I beg you to not be as stubborn as your hobgoblin father. You can't come out right now." He said sternly.

Another contraction hit me and I cried out in pain.

"I don't think your plea worked doctor." I panted with my hand on my belly.

I took in and let out deep breaths as the contractions became more painful. Dr. McCoy had me lay down on one of the benches which were really uncomfortable.

McCoy's communicator went off and he moved from me for a moment to answer it.

"McCoy here." He answered.

"Bones I need you to come over to the statue of Vaal Spock's been electrocuted. He got hit with a lighting bolt." Jim said through the communicator.

"I'm on my way." McCoy answered and I cried out in pain.

"Bones was that Uhura?" Jim questioned.

"Yes Jim."

"What's going on Bones?" Jim questioned again.

"She's in labor." Bones answered flatly.

He ran from the hut. Sayana came in with a rag and Patricia put it on my head.

"Ms. Uhura may I ask what is going on?" Sayana questioned.

"My sons are going to be born soon. I am in what we call labor." I answered.

"Why would you go through this? It sounds really painful." Sayana questioned.

"Well in my opinion there is no greater gift I could have given to my husband than a child." I answered.

"I don't understand."

"Women from my planet have been going through child birth for centuries. At first when our species began. Having a child was no more than something done to keep the species going. But over the centuries it has developed into something that couples do out of love." I answered then took a deep breath.

"On my world a child is the greatest gift a woman can give to a man." I answered and another contraction hit me.

Spock came running into the hut and knelt in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he questioned nervous.

"No. Are you?" I replied with a question.

I saw that the back of his shirt had a burn mark and a hole.

"It's just second degree burns he'll be fine he's healing." McCoy answered and Spock cut his eyes at him.

"Dr. McCoy you seem to undermine my condition." Spock said with a strange tone.

"Healing already huh? That Vulcan stamina again?" I questioned with a sly smile on my face.

Spock held my hand. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Indeed. But Lieutenant now is hardly the time for…" Spock began but I stopped him.

"Shut up. Since you heal so fast how bout you give birth and I'll sit on the sidelines." I seethed and he was taken back.

I swear he has not learned his lesson since Amanda and Grayson's birth.

"I need everyone to get out. I need to see if the Lieutenant is dilated if it's not far along I maybe able to get the labor to put itself on hold." McCoy said pushing my shipmates out the hut.

After McCoy's exam he gave me a hypo shot and I went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Spock

McCoy ushered us back into the hut and Nyota was asleep.

"I brought a few hours but Jim we have to get back to the ship." McCoy said with a worried tone.

"Dr. McCoy is there something wrong?" I questioned.

"No. I just don't think that this is the best place for her to give birth. Anything can happen and on the ship I am better equipped for the unexpected." He answered.

I tilted my head in response to him. My back still burned but as he stated earlier I was healing. We knew now that Vaal was a powerful computer that the villagers had to feed. It's protected by a strong force field. We knew that it was pulling the Enterprise down and draining its power.

I sat at the table with the others in a debate over what to do about the villagers.

"They can not continue like this. Never aging, reproducing or gaining anything just simply existing." McCoy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dr. McCoy it may not be a perfect society but it works for them." I answered.

"Spock they're in stalemate with their development. They should be able to live and grow just like any other humanoid race." Jim interceded.

"Jim according to the prime directive we can not interfere with the natural order of their evolution." I argued.

"But Spock that is the problem they are not evolving." McCoy countered.

"Captain the one called Sayana says that men and women touching is forbidden. If we do get out of here and destroy the computer how will they know how to reproduce?" Patricia questioned.

"Well Dr. McCoy?" Jim questioned McCoy with a smile.

McCoy looked at me and smiled.

"I think that is a great question for Spock he is the senior science officer." McCoy countered.

I stared at him with my eyebrow arched and eyes opened wide.

"Spock is that shock on your face?" Jim laughed.

"No Captain." I answered. "I just wondered why Dr. McCoy thinks it a question for me since he is the chief medical officer. Therefore making him the head biologist here." I argued.

"I am chief medical officer but you Mr. Spock are the only father of four here." McCoy countered.

I took McCoy's silent challenge.

"Well Yeoman one would hope the villagers are supplied with the proper knowledge to help guide them. Perhaps the Enterprise could give them some reading material since we seem set on ruining their way of life." I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Is there something they can read in the Vulcan manuals so that maybe they can be as productive as you and Uhura?" McCoy questioned.

"Dr. McCoy do I detect that human emotion known as jealousy?" I questioned.

McCoy was silent for a few minuets. We needed to get Nyota back onto the ship. I saw her stir so I sat by her side. I did calculations as Nyota and everyone else except Jim. I had the answer.

I left Nyota and talked to Jim.

"Captain if we can stop them from feeding Vaal we should be able to penetrate the force field." I said in my normal tone.

"Spock explain."

"Vaal is releasing tremendous energy by keeping up its force field, pulling the Enterprise down and attacking us. If we can manage to starve Vaal then it will have less energy. We could have Mr. Scott shoot a high intensity beam at one spot on Vaal's body a minute should be enough." I answered.

"And your calculations are correct?" Jim questioned.

"Of course Captain." I answered.

"Yes of course Spock." Jim countered.

My plan was put into place. When she woke Nyota was in a searing pain.

"Spock I can't hold off the delivery any longer those boys are as stubborn as you." Dr. McCoy stated and my mouth twitched into a small smile.

Fatherhood is visiting me again and it is no less exciting than it was when she gave birth to Grayson and Amanda. I have not yet told her the names I have chosen for them.

"Spock I hate you!" she yelled. "I'm serious this time I'm never having sex with you again!" she seethed. She cried out in pain again.

"How long doctor?" I questioned.

"Thirty minutes at the most." He answered.

Nyota screamed again as her body was racked by another contraction.

"I hate you! You over grown elf with super sperm! Get out!" she yelled again."

Everyone started at me. Jim walked out laughing. I walked out behind Jim and we ran to the area where Vaal was. Chekov and the others would hold the villagers at bay not allowing them to come and feed Vaal.

We waited for twenty minutes for Vaal to be weakened enough by hunger. My communicator was beeping.

"Spock and Jim you need to hurry this along her water broke." Dr. McCoy said rushed.

I could hear her in the background screaming. She was screaming more with this birthing than she did with the first.

"Understood doctor." I replied in my normal tone.

"Scotty fire now!" Jim ordered into his communicator.

I watched patiently as the beam from the ship hit one spot on the massive computer. Finally the lights that had been eyes for the computer went out. Jim watched me and smiled.

"Go Spock. Let's bring my new godsons into the universe." He said with a smile.

When I reached the hut Dr. McCoy was telling her to push. I ran to her and held her hand.

"Is it ok to beam up now?" McCoy questioned.

"Yes the computer has been damaged." I answered.

"We'll have to beam right up. I'll have a medical team on stand by." He continued.

"Oh god Spock I hate you so much right now." She screamed.

I raised my eyebrows in response.

"Dr. McCoy you lying bastard you said it would be easier this time because I've done this before. You liar it hurts worse!" she continued to scream.

A large smile struck my face when McCoy looked at me. Now that he was on the receiving end of her barrage of insults he didn't think they were funny.

She pushed once more and I could hear the scream of our first of the twins. I cut the cord something that will never stop giving me a warm feeling. I held my son as McCoy worked on getting the other out. Two minuets later my second son was screaming as well. I cut his cord and we beamed back to the ship.

After Nyota was settled in sickbay and the twins checked I brought Amanda and Grayson to meet their new little brothers.

"Mommy daddy what are their names?" Grayson questioned.

Nyota holding one son and i the other. She smiled at me waiting to hear the names herself.

"Your mother is holding Soren and I am holding Skylar." I answered.

"Soren and Skylar. Spock those are human names I thought we were going Vulcan this time." Nyota said with confusion.

"I like them daddy." Amanda said with her beautiful smile.

"Ok so where are the newest crew members on the Enterprise?" Jim laughed as he came in with Kelly and Diane.

"Kelly picked up Grayson and Jim picked up Amanda and she hugged him tightly.

"Right there Uncle Jim." Amanda answered cheerfully.

"Oh wow. Uhura and Spock they look Vulcan." Diane said in amazement.

"Yeah." Nyota replied weakly.

"You know you two are going to be spending a lot of time with us while mommy, daddy and the boys get used to one another. So let's go pack some things for you to bring with you to mine and Aunt Diane's." Kelly said playfully poking Grayson in the stomach which caused him to giggle.

We shared kisses with Grayson and Amanda then we were alone in sickbay with our newest additions.

Nyota traced gentle fingertips across Soren's features. They are identical twins. Father would need to see them soon. The boys had classic Vulcan ears, eyebrows and so far their hair is straight. I had to admit to myself that they looked a lot like me more than Grayson.

"Wow Spock you really spit them out didn't you?" Nyota said softly as to not interrupt the sleeping babies in our arms.

"Well no Nyota I did not spit them out I believe that I…" I began and she put her hand up to stop me.

"It's an old earth saying. Its something we say when a child looks just like a parent." She laughed.

I nodded in understanding.

"They look very Vulcan but their blood is very red and they have human internal organization." I added.

They I looked at my son in my arms almost an exact replica of me except he and his brother are identical. They have the same cinnamon complexion that Amanda and Grayson share but Soren and Skylar have brown eyes.

I am looking forward to the next chapter in our lives.

Ok yawl I'm wrapping this one up and I will be bringing you the next installment of my SpUhura saga the next one will be called fracture and I should have at least two chapters up later today.

Thanks for all the reviews and love. You guys keep me going.

Kisha


End file.
